


From Saviour To Destroyer

by Selene467



Series: Saviour [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Aggression, Angst, Gen, Minor Violence, minor horror but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene467/pseuds/Selene467
Summary: After the Cell Games Gohan starts acting differently. He also has nightmares which he doesn't say to his parents. Things get even worse as Gohan also changes on the outside. What's happening to him?





	1. Cell is Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it’s characters.
> 
> Another one of my early stories from 2008 being migrated to this site from fanfiction . net

The dragon disappeared after having fulfilled the wishes. It was only an hour after Cell was killed by Gohan. Goku was wished back now and everyone was happy to see him.  
  
Goku greeted everyone though he had barely been gone at all. Gohan had hugged him already after first doubting if he should. After they had hugged Goku greeted his friends.  
  
They had planned a party on the Look Out. Off course everyone felt like freshening up a bit, so they decided to start the party at six.  
  
Goku placed a hand on Gohan’s shoulder and both disappeared by use of Instant Transmission. They reappeared in front of their house on Mt. Paozu. Goku walked inside while Gohan stayed outside which went unknown to Goku at first.  
  
‘Chichi? I’m home!’ Goku shouted through the house. No more than a few seconds later Chichi came running into the room eyes filled with tears as she sighted her husband.  
  
‘Goku?’ Chichi asked unsure though he was right in front of her. Goku grinned at her and Chichi rushed to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
‘I’m okay Chi’ Goku managed to say before Chichi started to strangle him in her tight hug. ‘Uhm….Chi..cou..could….you….give….some…space’ Goku asked through short breaths.  
  
Chichi realised she was choking her husband and released her grip on him quickly. She was smiling and still had tears trickling down her cheeks. Goku noticed and gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
‘Hey Chi there’s a party on the Look Out at six. We’re going right?’ Goku asked carefully.  
  
Chichi tensed up immediately. ‘What! You want to celebrate all that!? I nearly died from worry the whole time!’ Chichi nearly shouted.  
  
‘Oh come one Chi. We’re celebrating that it’s over and we’re all safe’ Goku said not believing he was going against Chichi. Chichi however released some tension.  
  
‘Oh I guess you’re right. I’ve just been so tense I forgot what it’s all about. Sure we can go’ Chichi said sounding calm and happy again. Goku stepped forward to hug her when she suddenly looked around getting hysterical.  
  
‘Uh Chichi? Are you okay?’ Goku asked worried. Chichi glanced at Goku in an instant startling the warrior.  
  
‘Where’s Gohan!? You did bring him right?! He’s not hurt, RIGHT?!’ Chichi asked hysterical. Goku looked around only now noticing his son didn’t follow him inside.  
  
‘I brought him here. He’s probably still outside’ Goku said and no sooner had he said it or Chichi was already out the door. He quickly followed her.  
  
‘Gohan!’ Chichi screamed as she ran outside. Gohan was outside sitting on the grass. He turned around and stood up. He saw his mom running like a maniac or worried mother towards him.  
  
Chichi flung herself around her son hugging him even more tight than Goku. Gohan immediately got short on air. Goku appeared behind Chichi looking a bit confused as to why Gohan didn’t come inside. Gohan tried to look happy not wanting to worry his parents.  
  
‘Oh I was so worried! Why didn’t you come inside!? I thought you were gone!’ Chichi said hysterically as she nearly broke down in tears again.  
  
‘I’m fine mom. I just wanted to wait for you to see dad’ Gohan said sounding honest, but a bit down. Chichi finally let him go and looked him in the eyes.  
  
‘Are you okay? Don’t you feel well? Perhaps we shouldn’t go to the party?’ Chichi spoke. Goku immediately jumped forward.  
  
‘What!? Not go to the party?!’ Goku nearly shouted. He was looking forward to it, especially the food part. He knew Mr. PoPo would make a great feast.  
  
Chichi gave Goku a stern look before turning back to her son. Gohan sighed from all the worry his mom was showing. It didn’t go unnoticed by them however.  
  
‘What is it Gohan?’ Chichi asked as she placed her hand on his forehead checking his temperature. Goku didn’t voice the same question but he sure gave Gohan that kind of look.  
  
‘I’m fine mom. Don’t worry. I’m just a bit tired. Nothing that can’t be fixed by a few hours of rest or meditation’ Gohan said hoping his mom would calm down.  
  
Chichi looked suspicious at Gohan. Goku did as well, but he was probably trying to find a sign that said something was bothering his son.  
  
‘I don’t know. You do feel a bit warm. I think we should stay home’ Chichi said much to Goku’s dismay. Gohan felt himself get a bit irritated by his mom’s over worried character.  
  
‘I said I was fine. I’m warm because you hugged me so tight. Just let me rest and I’ll be alright for the party’ Gohan said. He gave his mom a smile and walked passed her inside.  
  
Chichi looked after him as he entered the house. She did not believe Gohan was fine. He might not be sick, but something worried him. She could tell as his mother.  
  
Goku was glad they would go to the party, but he too was worried about Gohan. He didn’t seem too happy about everything and you’d expect him to be happy after saving the world. However Gohan might just be tired from all that happened. After all he did fight Cell and lost his dad and got him back on the same day.  
  
Goku reassured Chichi he was probably tired and both went inside to rest a bit as well and get ready for the party at six.  
  


* * *

  
It was six pm. Dende and Mr. PoPo decorated the Look Out with lights in all colours. There was an enormous feast prepared to feed everyone including the many saiyans.  
  
Piccolo had been on the Look out the whole day. Krillin was the first to arrive. Shortly after him Master Roshi arrived together with Oolong, Baba and turtle. Next were Yamcha and Poar followed by Jajirobe and Korin. After 10 minutes Bulma arrived with her parents and Vegeta and chibi Trunks. Tien and Chaotzu arrived after them. Last was the Ox King.  
  
Everyone chatted a bit waiting for the Son family who appeared to be getting a bit late.  
  


* * *

  
Goku was ready for a while now having changed into a new orange gi much to Chichi’s dismay. However she gave up a long time ago. It was after all a party to celebrate they saved the world from someone evil.  
  
What was taking them so long was that Chichi for one kept changing her outfit. Goku was outside the house enjoying the fresh air.  
  
Gohan was still in his room. He had been in there for as long as they were home, not leaving it once. This worried Goku a bit, but he figured Gohan was resting. Chichi had multiple times tried to get in to check his health, but Gohan refused to let anyone in and she gave up after some time.  
  
‘Gohan are you ready?’ Chichi asked at his door after finally having found the right outfit. There was no response from Gohan’s room. Chichi didn’t wait any longer and immediately walked in.  
  
Gohan was not in his room. Chichi was worried sick and shouted to Goku who was outside.  
  
Goku heard Chichi call him and rushed inside. ‘What’s wrong Chi?’ He asked worried. Chichi pointed in the room. Goku walked I followed by Chichi. After a minute Goku turned around confused.  
  
‘I don’t see the problem with Gohan’s room’ Goku said dull. Chichi clearly showed her frustration.  
  
‘Goku! Your son is not in here, that’s the problem!’ Chichi nearly shouted. Goku’s eyes widened as realization hit him.  
  
‘Don’t worry I’ll find him’ Goku said as he disappeared a few seconds later. Chichi sighed and walked outside waiting for Goku to return with her son.  
  


* * *

  
Goku appeared a bit in the woods where he often trained. He didn’t need to search as he noticed Gohan nearby doing some fight stances.  
  
‘Hey what’re doing?’ Goku asked though he already figured Gohan was probably training.  
  
Gohan looked up startled. He was so lost in his training and thoughts he didn’t sense his dad. He looked rather shocked which worried Goku.  
  
‘You okay Gohan?’ Goku asked.  
  
‘Yeah I’m fine. I just needed to get out for a while’ Gohan said. Goku smiled at him knowing what he meant.  
  
‘Alright. Lets get back so you can clean up and we can go. We’re probably too late already even with Instant Transmission’ Goku said. Gohan smiled back at his dad in the best way he could.  
  
He was happy, but he held some secret feelings bottled up inside. He knew his dad would notice some of it, but he was easily fooled with just tired or some other excuse. What worried Gohan was Piccolo. He was sure he would notice and not be fooled so easily. Gohan forgot about it for now. They arrived back at the house and Gohan quickly rushed passed his mom not wanting to explain himself again.  
  
After 5 minutes Gohan rushed outside in a similar gi of what he wore at the Cell Games just without the cape and without cuts. Chichi shouted her disapproval, but seeing as they were already late she gave up.  
  
Gohan felt relieved his mom didn’t force him to change into something more normal to her standards. He didn’t like fighting that much, but he loved to wear a gi and train.  
  
They gathered together and instantly vanished.  
  


* * *

  
Everyone was getting a bit impatient or worried as the Son family still hadn’t arrived.  
  
‘Do you think there’re alright?’ Bulma asked while holding a struggling Trunks.  
  
‘They are fine, just late’ Piccolo said in his usual tone. Bulma briefly looked at him realising he was probably sensing where they were.  
  
Vegeta was not worried. He was agitated. He was angry and really impatient. He didn’t even want to come to this party at first, but was forced by the woman. He growled under his breath which unfortunately didn’t go unnoticed by Bulma.  
  
Bulma sent Vegeta a death glare that shut him up. As she turned back to a normal position three people arrived out of nowhere.  
  
‘Hey guys, sorry we’re late’ Goku said in the typical Son smile. Nearly everyone smiled or grinned. It wasn’t really a surprise they would be late.  
  
‘Out of curiosity why were you late?’ Krillin asked.  
  
‘Oh well Chichi kept…..’ Goku didn’t finish as he got a slight punch in his side from Chichi. Krillin and Yamcha grinned knowing what Goku tried to say. Most of them knew what he would have said if not interrupted.  
  
‘Uh right. Well just normal stuff you know’ Goku corrected himself watching out for Chichi. ‘Oh and off course Gohan was missing’ Goku added as if it was nothing.  
  
This caused some looks in Gohan’s direction. Gohan cursed in his mind. _‘Did he have to mention that?’_ Gohan saw Piccolo look at him. He didn’t dare to think anything for the moment not wanting to risk Piccolo hearing him mentally.  
  
‘Missing?’ Yamcha asked bluntly. Gohan did not answer and he clearly didn’t like the subject.  
  
‘Yeah he was training in the woods’ Goku said without thinking. The mood became very tense as multiple faces looked at Chichi. She had already turned to Goku and Gohan.  
  
‘He was WHAT!? Gohan I told you no more fighting after those so called Cell Games! You need to study, not train!’ Chichi began her ranting.  
  
Gohan stopped listening a while ago. _‘Geez dad, did you have to say that? Now she’ll never give me a break’_ Gohan thought as he felt his mood darken.  
  
‘Okay!’ Gohan shouted startling Chichi and everyone else. All faces were on Gohan now and he really didn’t like it. ‘I’m sorry mom. I didn’t mean to upset you. Can we please drop the subject?’ Gohan said more politely.  
  
Chichi frowned for a moment. ‘Fine we can “drop” the subject, for now. And only because you asked so politely’ Chichi said.  
  
The mood quickly brightened and the party began. Goku immediately took a seat for the food. Some joined him and others decided to eat later. Music was turned on loudly and everyone was enjoying themselves.  
  
Piccolo didn’t show it off course, but even he enjoyed himself as he watched from a slight distance how everyone was having fun or making a fool of themselves.  
  
Bulma wanted to go dance, but knew she’d never get Vegeta to dance with her. She therefore gave him Trunks without warning and left for the dance floor. She grabbed Krillin and they danced on the loud music moving around freely.  
  
Chichi decided to join them. Tien was just as Piccolo watching the others only he stood close by. Master Roshi sat on a lazy chair and read his magazines now and then glancing at the ladies.  
  
Yamcha and Poar had joined Goku by the food as had Chaotzu who was starved. Yajirobe was bragging about everything he said he had achieved. The Ox King was also eating and Baba was swinging around the dance floor on her crystal ball. Dende was standing near Piccolo.  
  
Vegeta was holding a struggling Trunks who clearly wanted to go play. He was a bit older than one now. Gohan just walked by Vegeta and in that split second Vegeta made up his mind and pushed Trunks in Gohan’s arms. He then stormed away pretending to go eat.  
  
Bulma noticed what Vegeta did and walked over to Gohan. _‘Whenever he is alone with Trunks he’s all fatherly. He’s such a mess inside’_ Bulma thought. ‘Hey want me to take him?’ Bulma said already holding out her arms.  
  
Trunks was pretty calm for a change in Gohan’s arms. ‘No it’s okay. You go have fun. I’ll watch him’ Gohan said. Bulma was bit surprised. She glanced at Trunks and noticed how clam and happy he was.  
  
‘Aright, but if you need help just call and I’ll come’ Bulma said. Gohan nodded and walked to where there was more room. Bulma returned to the dance floor.  
  
Gohan sat down on the ground and placed Trunks in front of him. Trunks glanced at him for a second and giggled as he hold out his little hands. Gohan smiled at him and played with Trunks. Sometimes he grabbed his nose and sometimes he played airplane with him.  
  
No one really noticed except Piccolo and Tien who were watching the others. Trunks was truly enjoying himself and it was as if they were brothers. Bulma stopped dancing as she noticed and her stopping got the other’s attention on the dance floor. Not wanting to alert the two they continued the party.  
  
Chichi saw how great Gohan was with Trunks and she smiled. _‘Gohan seems like a big brother. Perhaps it would be nice to have another child. Gohan won’t be alone’_ Chichi thought.  
  
After some time Goku finished the food and some of the others went to eat. Goku went to Piccolo to chat a bit or more like stare into space as Piccolo did a lot.  
  
Trunks was with Bulma getting his own portion of diner. Gohan sat on the ground near the edge of the Look Out where he was pretty distanced from the party. He stretched his legs on the ground and leaned back a bit lost in thought.  
  
_‘Peace? How long will it be? How strong will the next threat be? Are we strong enough? Will dad save us from it? I hope so. I’m not sure I could. I never could’ve ….. Cell without dad’_ Gohan thought. He left out that single word on purpose. He used it before and plenty of times, but now it was real. He sighed deeply.  
  
Piccolo felt Gohan’s worry. He did not know what is was about, but he sensed Gohan was not at ease. Unfortunately Goku kept chatting to him so he couldn’t focus very well on Gohan.  
  
Gohan felt a bit hungry as he watched most of his friends eating. He hadn’t eaten all day and all he did was fight Cell and train. He hadn’t even rested. It was partly his own fault, but he felt like he should use every minute he had to spare to train in case something happened.  
  
Gohan slowly got up, but as he did he felt dizzy and the Look Out started spinning. He grabbed his head in an attempt to stop it, but it did not work. Gohan stumbled back a bit when suddenly he felt nothing under his feet and blackness overtook his mind as he fell unconscious.  
  
Chichi jumped up instantly without knowing why and Goku abruptly stopped talking. All the others looked at Chichi and then at Goku having noticed their sudden change. Now that it was silent Piccolo sensed out to Gohan. His eyes widened as he realised he could not feel his mind which meant he was unconscious.  
  
Piccolo, Goku and Chichi all looked at where Gohan had been sitting only to find he was not there. The others followed their gaze not getting what was wrong.  
  
‘Gohan?’ Chichi asked worried. Everyone noticed Gohan was missing. Suddenly Goku and Piccolo’s eyes widened.  
  
‘Shit!’ Piccolo shouted getting everyone’s attention.  
  
‘NO! Gohan!’ Goku nearly screamed. A split second later Goku vanished by use of Instant Transmission.  
  
Everyone jumped up wanting to know what was wrong. ‘He fell of the Look Out!’ Piccolo quickly said as he focused on Goku and Gohan. Shocked expressions were seen everywhere and some screamed loudly ‘WHAT!?’.  
  
Then suddenly Goku appeared back on the Look Out holding an unconscious Gohan in his arms. Chichi screamed and ran to her son. Dende quickly went over as well followed by the others.  
  
Dende looked closely at Gohan not seeing any wounds. He was sure he healed him after the Cell Games. Bulma pushed the others aside after giving Trunks to Vegeta once more. She checked Gohan and turned to Chichi and Goku.  
  
‘Has he eaten anything yet?’ Bulma asked. Goku and Chichi looked unsure. It was pretty hectic all day.  
  
‘At least not before the Cell Games. He couldn’t eat from the nerves’ Chichi said. ‘I tried to force him, but he refused’ Chichi added.  
  
‘Hmm well it seems he fainted from exhaustion and lack of food. For one he’s a saiyan and needs lots of food and second he fought a monster like Cell and did not eat at all’ Bulma explained.  
  
Chichi’s eyes looked beyond worried and slightly angry. ‘Why didn’t he tell me he was tired, why didn’t he rest. Why did he train!!!’ Chichi started to scream now.  
  
‘I think we better take him home. The party has been going on for quite some time. I think we’re done’ Goku said. Everyone else agreed seeing it was already one in the morning.  
  
They said their goodbyes and Goku took Chichi and Gohan home.  
  


* * *

Goku placed Gohan in bed and Chichi brought some food she placed on his bed stand. If he would wake up in the night he could eat something.  
  
‘Some way of ending a party’ Goku joked a bit. Chichi weakly smiled at him. ‘Don’t worry Chi. He’s okay. Just exhausted and hungry. He’ll be fine’ Goku said as they left his room and left to go sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to upload a chapter every day maybe more if I've got the time. But be assured this story is already finished and its sequel I am still working on.


	2. I'm no Hero

Gohan’s eyes twitched slightly. Seconds later he opened them and blinked a few times. _‘My room? How did I get here?’_ Gohan thought. He then looked to his side and saw the plate of food. As if on cue his stomach growled. _‘Well I guess I’ll eat something. I’ll hear what happened later’._  
  
After eating the plate empty Gohan off course was still hungry. He got out of bed and dressed in his blue/purple gi like the one from the Cell Games except this one was undamaged.   
  
Gohan opened his bedroom door and heard voices. He slowly crept into the hallway and listened. It were his parents and it sounded as if his dad was eating.  
  


* * *

  
Goku was stuffing himself full of food. Chichi just kept bringing him more and more food. It was already late in the afternoon and Goku was eating his diner. Chichi sighed when she finally stopped cooking seeing Goku was finally done.  
  
‘That was delicious Chi!’ Goku said as he rubbed his belly. He noticed Chichi was silent and saw her watching in the direction of Gohan’s room. ‘He’ll be fine’ Goku said knowing what she was worrying about.  
  
Chichi’s head snapped in Goku’s direction startled. ‘I guess you’re right, but he hasn’t woken up yet’ Chichi said worried. Goku stood up and embraced his wife.  
  
‘Don’t worry. I’ll go check on him again if you want. Just relax’ Goku said reassuringly. Chichi started to clean the many dishes while Goku headed for Gohan’s room.  
  


* * *

  
Gohan realized his dad was coming. He instinctively ran to his bedroom door, but skidded to a halt as he realized something. _‘Why am I running to my room? I didn’t do anything wrong. I just haven’t been awake the whole day, why can’t I remember that?’_ Gohan thought.   
  
Shaking that last thought out of his head he walked towards the kitchen. At the corner Goku appeared who looked rather surprised to see his son up and walking.  
  
‘Gohan!’ Goku shouted somewhat loud. He hugged his son while Chichi rushed into the hallway having heard Goku’s scream.  
  
‘Gohan!’ Chichi yelled as she pushed passed Goku who had released Gohan. Chichi nearly choked Gohan as she embraced her son.   
  
Goku noticed Gohan turning slightly blue. ‘Uh Chichi? Gohan’s turning blue’ Goku said worried. Chichi immediately let go of her son and Gohan started coughing.   
  
‘Oh I’m sorry Gohan. Are you okay?’ Chichi asked. Gohan coughed a few more times and just nodded his head since speaking was not going to work right now.  
  
After some more coughing Gohan finally steadied himself turning to his normal color. ‘Morning, or more like nearly evening?’ Gohan asked a bit questionably.   
  
‘Yeah it’s nearly dark already’ Goku said. Gohan looked a bit shocked at that statement.  
  
‘It is? How long was I out? Why was I out? What happened?’ Gohan asked in one breath startling his parents.   
  
‘Wow wow easy tiger. After the party last night you passed out and fell off the Look Out. We decided to end the party then and brought you home’ Goku explained.   
  
‘I fell off the Look Out!?’ Gohan asked perplexed.   
  
‘Yeah you did, but I caught you in time’ Goku said smiling. Gohan let it all sink in.  
  
‘Honey if you need anything, just tell me’ Chichi asked as her son did not say a word.  
  
‘Uh, could I get something to eat? I’m starving’ Gohan asked. Chichi and Goku smiled at that.  
  
‘He’s fine’ Both said in unison as they all went back to the kitchen.

* * *

  
_Two Weeks Later_

  
  
It was around 10 in the morning. Goku had already eaten breakfast and was training in the woods. Chichi was making Gohan breakfast since he slept in, again.   
  
Gohan slowly woke up feeling even more exhausted than when he went to bed. _‘Man I feel like I’ve been running all night’_ Gohan thought as he slowly slipped out of bed and got dressed.  
  
He yawned as he entered the kitchen still rubbing his eyes. Chichi turned around and saw it. Gohan literally sank down on a chair.  
  
‘Gohan are you okay? You always seem so tired, honey’ Chichi said gently. Gohan yawned in response as he grabbed some food.  
  
‘I’m okay mom. I just don’t sleep very well I guess’ Gohan said. In a way it was the truth.   
  
He kept having this weird dream. It was always pitch-black around him and he heard this strange swishing sound. Every time he tried to catch whatever made the sound he only caught air. He never saw what made that sound and it felt as if he was running after it all night.  
  
Gohan quickly ate all his food which was nearly as much as Goku’s and then went outside as well before Chichi could demand he go study.   
  


* * *

  
Gohan felt really tired but nonetheless he flew up in the air and made his way to the Look Out. He promised Dende he’d stop by.   
  
Gohan landed on the Look Out next to Dende. ‘Hey Dende’ Gohan said trying not to sound tired.   
  
‘Hey Gohan. Great to see you’ Dende said. The two began talking to catch up a bit when Piccolo arrived. He kinda lived on the Look Out these days helping Dende in his guardian tasks.   
  
‘Piccolo!’ Gohan shouted as he ran to him followed by Dende. No matter what was going on Gohan still adored Piccolo as his best friend and former mentor.  
  
‘Hey kid’ Piccolo answered back. Gohan hadn’t really seen him for a while and couldn’t stop himself from hugging him for a moment.  
  
‘So what’s been going on with you’ Piccolo asked. Gohan fell silent as he thought deeply.  
  
‘Uhm not much I guess. Pretty boring all this time, you?’ Gohan asked as if he was a small boy again. Piccolo smiled inwardly.  
  
‘Not much happening either’ Piccolo answered. _‘After having grown up so quickly he still has that little bit of innocence in him’_ Piccolo thought.  
  
‘Well if you don’t mind I’m going to check where Krillin is’ Gohan said as he focused on Krillin’s ki signature.  
  
‘Sure Gohan. Come by again’ Dende said. Gohan nodded and then flew off as he sensed Krillin was at Kame house with a lot of his other friends.

* * *

  
Gohan landed softly on the sandy area around Kame house. He walked around the house and saw master Roshi lying at his usual spot with a magazine. Krillin was in the water with Yamcha, turtle, Poar, Oolong and Chaotzu.   
  
Tien was watching from the beach with Baba next to him who was watching her crystal ball. Gohan smiled at seeing his friends. None of them noticed him.  
  
‘Someone is watching us’ Baba said to Tien. Tien looked around ready to fight off whoever it was. His eyes widened as he saw Gohan walking towards him.  
  
‘Gohan!’ Tien shouted. This caused the others to look as well and they rushed out of the water.  
  
All of them greeted him and Gohan greeted them back. ‘Great to see you. So how’s life for you now, Hero’ Krillin said twitching his eyebrows.  
  
All of them suddenly noticed how Gohan’s mood sank. He looked less cheery all of a sudden.   
  
‘Hey you okay?’ Tien asked. Gohan looked up at them trying to smile.  
  
‘Yeah I’m fine, but could you just not call me _that_ again’ Gohan asked. The others looked at each other.  
  
‘You mean not call you a Hero?’ Yamcha asked. Gohan looked bit more tense since he didn’t bother to not use that word.  
  
‘Exactly. I don’t like it when you call me that’ Gohan said. This caused some surprised looks.  
  
‘But it’s true isn’t it?’ Chaotzu asked confused. Gohan felt like they weren’t getting the point.  
  
‘I just don’t want you to call me that’ Gohan said. _‘It’s not like I’m a good Hero’_ Gohan thought looking a bit disgusted as he thought that word.  
  
‘Gohan are you okay?’ Krillin asked as he saw the face Gohan made.  
  
‘I’m fine Krillin’ Gohan responded.   
  
‘But what do you have against being called a Hero?’ Oolong asked. Gohan looked a bit angry now at Oolong.  
  
‘That’s not your business now STOP calling me THAT!’ Gohan said angry raising his voice now and then. The other were stunned by this.  
  
Gohan realized he had been shouting a bit and felt embarrassed and guilty. He quickly flew off not in the mood of talking anymore.  
  


* * *

  
Gohan spend the rest of his day on his room not wanting to talk to anyone after his little shout. Chichi was worried for he wouldn’t even answer her or come out to eat. She placed his lunch and diner by the door and later the plates were empty.  
  
Goku had heard from Krillin about Gohan’s small shout and thought Gohan might be withdrawn because of that. After his own diner he went to Gohan’s room determined to talk to his son.  
  
‘Gohan? Can I come in?’ Goku asked carefully. There was no response. Goku sighed. ‘Gohan please let me in’ Goku begged his son. ‘I think I know why you’re doing this, I spoke to Krillin’ Goku continued. This caused some noise in the room as if someone fell of off something.   
  
Goku couldn’t restrain himself and opened the door. He saw Gohan laying shocked on the floor clearly having falling off the bed. Gohan looked even more shocked and slightly annoyed as he spotted his father in the room.  
  
 _‘Great so much for leaving me alone’_ Gohan thought. He stood up and sat down on the other side of the bed with his back to Goku.  
  
Goku felt a bit hurt that his son wouldn’t even look at him, but knew he was just feeling bad. Goku sat down across Gohan so both their backs were to the other.   
  
‘So want to tell me why you were so….annoyed’ Goku said trying to think of the right word.  
  
 _'Oh please! Annoyed? I yelled at my friends! I was angry! And now I’m shouting in my head, again angry! What’s wrong with me!?’_ Gohan’s thought were going crazy.   
  
‘No’ Gohan said bluntly in response to Goku. Goku sighed. This wasn’t going to be easy.  
  
‘Well then, why does the word Hero bother you?’ Goku asked feeling an outburst nearby.   
  
Gohan felt his anger and guilt swelling at that word. _‘Hero, I hate that word! What kind of Hero am I!? Dad is the real hero, not me!’_ Gohan thought.  
  
Goku noticed his son was not really paying much attention to his questions. ‘Perhaps we should talk in the morning’ Goku said as he slowly rose from the bed.   
  
‘I hate that word’ Gohan suddenly said. Goku spun around.   
  
‘But why?’ Goku asked. ‘Does it bother you that you had to take my title or something? I really don’t care. I’m glad my son is the Hero of earth. I’m proud of you’ Goku said.   
  
Gohan tensed up and jumped to his feet turning around to face his dad.   
  
‘You’re proud!? Well I don’t deserve to be proud of! I don’t want that stupid title! I hate that title and don’t deserve it! I just want everyone to stop saying that damn word and leave it be! I’m just GOHAN!’ Gohan shouted.   
  
Goku looked alarmed at his son. He could hear Chichi running in the hallway. Just as she entered Gohan shouted again.  
  
‘GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!’ Gohan shouted. Before Chichi could try to get near Gohan, Goku pulled her outside the room.  
  


* * *

  
Goku had told Chichi about their little conversation. Chichi nearly broke in tears. They decided to let Gohan cool down for now. Goku also suggested they got Piccolo to talk to him. Chichi was reluctant but eventually gave in. Piccolo was like his best friend so maybe he could help.   
  
That night the whole Son residence was restless. Chichi was asleep but turned every five minutes. Goku lay awake thinking about the conversation with Gohan.   
  
_‘How can I not have seen this? I should have seen something was bothering him. I hope Gohan will talk to me soon’_ Goku thought.  
  
In another room Gohan lay tossing and turning like crazy. He was even panting. That was on the outside. Inside Gohan’s mind he was dreaming. Trying to find what ever made that strange swishing sound, but every time missing it and catching air. The dream or nightmare would not end until morning and then Gohan would have to face his parents and Piccolo.


	3. Working Through the Guilt

Gohan awoke abruptly sweating and panting. He sat right up in bed and looked around himself. It was dusk outside. Gohan knew it was nearly morning. He remembered his shouting from yesterday. Overwhelmed with guilt Gohan got out of bed. He stared out the window lost in thoughts.  
  
 _‘What’s wrong with me? First I shout at my friends then at my parents. Mom didn’t even know what was going on and I immediately yelled at her. I’m in trouble’_ Gohan thought. He brushed his hand through his hair and sighed deeply.  
  
He then turned around and got dressed in his blue/purple gi. He quickly sensed the area. His parents were asleep and no one he knew was nearby. Gohan turned to the window and softly hopped out the window.  
  


* * *

  
The sun shone brightly in the Son residence. Chichi yawned as she slowly awoke. She got out of bed and began preparing breakfast. Goku was sleeping kinda restless as he was turning now and then.   
  
After ten more minutes Goku awoke. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He got dressed and smelled the breakfast. Less then two seconds later he was in the kitchen.  
  
‘Sorry Goku. It’s not ready yet. I woke a bit late today’ Chichi said followed by a yawn. Goku looked a bit sad.  
  
‘Oh okay Chi. Don’t worry, I’ll go do some warm-ups. That way I can immediately train after breakfast’ Goku was about to rush out of the house.  
  
‘Wait! You remember we have to talk with Gohan later?’ Chichi asked. Goku’s face turned to realization. His mood seemed a bit darker.  
  
‘Right forgot about that. I just hope he wants to talk’ Goku said sadly. Chichi hugged him comfortably. After they broke Goku smiled at her and rushed outside to do his warm-ups.  
  
Chichi glanced in the direction of Gohan’s room and then continued the breakfast.  
  


* * *

  
Gohan wondered around in the forest. He didn’t feel like going home, not even for breakfast. At least not yet. He feared they would be angry at him and with everything he felt he wasn’t sure if he could take much more.  
  
Gohan sighed and sank down on the grass. He lay on his back watching the clouds. _‘If they only knew what bothered me. I don’t want them to know, but I don’t want to have these troubles either. They’re worried about me because of those and I don’t want them to worry. Why can’t things ever be easy?’_ Gohan’s thoughts rushed through his head.  
  
After half an hour he was sure breakfast was long over and they probably would start searching for him if they weren’t already. Gohan sat up and sighed once more. ‘Well guess I can’t postpone it any longer’ Gohan thought as he rose to his feet.  
  
He rubbed his eyes since he felt so tired. He hadn’t eaten anything yet and that didn’t help much. That strange dream bothered him every night. Gohan pushed his mind clear and began his flight home.  
  


* * *

  
Gohan landed when he was close to his house. He could hear his mother’s ranting inside the house. _‘Great she’s already hysterical. Some talk this will be’_ Gohan thought. He sighed and entered the house.  
  
‘Where is my son, Goku!? Why can’t you sense him?! Oh my god he didn’t run away, did he?!’ Chichi was ranting hysterically.  
  
‘He’s suppressing his power. It’s hard to track him. I think he’s nearby’ Goku said who was clearly having trouble concentrating. Probably from Chichi’s ranting and his own worry. Off course Gohan had been suppressing his power a bit.  
  
‘Yeah really near’ Gohan said when Chichi held a slight pause to breath. Both parents jolted around and were shocked, relieved, surprised and many more things as they saw their son standing in the room.  
  
‘GOHAN!’ Chichi yelled as she tightly hold onto her son. Goku sighed in pure relief. Gohan however didn’t seem all to happy at the moment.  
  
‘Mom could you let go?’ Gohan asked a bit on edge. He was not looking forward to this talk.  
  
Chichi let go but looked a mixture of anger and worry. Gohan got ready knowing they would talk right now.  
  
‘Gohan why did you run?’ Chichi asked on edge. Gohan was about to answer when the next question flew around his ears. ‘Were you angry? Were you worried? Were you afraid? Tell me what’s wrong. Why did you get so angry last night? Please say something. Gohan don’t be angry, just talk to me’ Chichi said in nearly one breath.   
  
‘Uh Chichi perhaps you should……….’ Goku began but Chichi was off again.  
  
‘Gohan I need to know what’s troubling you otherwise I can’t help you. Talk to me! Why are you so troubled by that one word? Why did you run off like that? You missed breakfast! Oh my god you must be sick!’ Chichi continued.  
  
‘Mom.. I just…….’ Gohan was cut off there. Chichi placed her hand on his forehead checking if he was warm.   
  
‘Oh my god you look exhausted. Did you even sleep? Are you having nightmares? Or is it something else? Please say something! Why won’t you answer me!?’ Chichi said or more like yelled hysterically.  
  
‘ENOUGH!’ Gohan yelled cutting off Chichi’s ranting. Gohan felt frustrated, angry, irritated and more. ‘HOW am I going to ANSWER if you keep RANTING without PAUSE!’ Gohan said loudly raising his voice in certain parts.   
  
Goku had seen it coming, but unfortunately was unable to prevent it. Chichi had done it again. Gohan sighed in frustration and turned around.  
  
‘This is not going to work. I just want to be alone for a while. I need to think’ Gohan said as he walked out the house.  
  
‘GOHAN!’ Chichi yelled. Goku was already outside seeing his son take off.  
  
‘I’ll be back, promise!’ Gohan yelled back not wanting an entire search party after him. With that Gohan took off.  
  


* * *

  
Gohan was flying without a real direction or destination. As he flew he did notice he was leaving the forest area’s. Plants slowly vanished from sight and he entered a bare landscape. Gohan felt tired and landed only to find himself in a desert area. More accurately the desert area from the Cell Games.  
  
Gohan sighed and slightly cursed. _‘Great I end up here of all places. Next time I’ll check where I’m going’_ Gohan thought. Seeing as he was here now it was a good time as any to work though his troubles since they were about this place.   
  
Gohan walked over the sandy ground and stopped as he reached a huge crater. The one he made when he transformed. He looked down in it and remembered the horrible thing Cell did to release that power. Hurting his friends and his dad just so he could witness power. Gohan felt angry again. What really bothered him, was the fact that without Cell he probably would never have been able to release his power. So Cell was partly the one who saved the earth how ironic it may sound.   
  
Gohan walked further stopping at another crater which was even bigger than the other one. _‘Here it all ended’_ Gohan thought. Flashes of the huge kameha wave from Cell went through his head. Feelings overwhelmed him. Feelings from how he felt when he saw it coming at him. He was ready to give up. If it wasn’t for his dad the earth would be gone. _‘Dad is the true hero’_ Gohan thought.  
  
‘Now it starts making sense’ A voice said nearby. Gohan spun around in shock for he hadn’t sensed anyone. There in front of him stood Piccolo. ‘Sorry to bother you, but….’ Piccolo started but Gohan cut him off.  
  
‘Mom and dad, right?’ Gohan said already knowing they probably sent him. Piccolo smiled at him.   
  
‘Yeah that’s right. Feel like talking?’ Piccolo asked already knowing he wasn’t.   
  
‘Why bother? You’ve heard my thoughts already so there’s no reason to talk’ Gohan said. Piccolo cursed in his mind. He had a good point.  
  
‘How about you tell your parents this, at least talk to your dad’ Piccolo said. Gohan shrugged his shoulders.  
  
‘Mom never shuts up and dad wouldn’t understand’ Gohan said.   
  
‘Well that’s unfortunate cause your dad is here’ Piccolo said. Gohan looked rather shocked at him. Goku revealed himself from behind a rock. Piccolo took off leaving father and son to talk.  
  
 _‘Great. If I try to run Piccolo probably stops me’_ Gohan thought.   
  
_‘You bet I will’_ Piccolo said in his mind. Gohan rolled his eyes and Piccolo really left now.  
  
‘So…….lets talk’ Goku said a bit unsure. The sat down on the sandy ground. Goku waited patiently for Gohan to begin talking.  
  
After some minutes Gohan sighed and finally spoke. ‘I’m sorry I shouted at you and mom’.  
  
‘That’s okay. Something is bothering you and your mom was pretty loud the last time’ Goku said a bit joking to ease the tension.  
  
After some more minutes the real talk began. ‘I hate begin called a hero, because I feel I’m not worthy of being called that’ Gohan said not looking up.   
  
‘What?! Why would you feel unworthy?’ Goku asked.   
  
‘Because…..I was ready to give up. If it wasn’t for you the earth would be gone. That’s not all’ Gohan said before Goku could respond. ‘It was my fault you died’ Gohan said resting his chin on his knees.  
  
‘WHAT! I told you Gohan anything could have happened. You can’t keep taking the fault for everything’ Goku said a bit perplexed his son was still bothered by that.    
  
‘If I finished Cell off right then he would not have had the chance to blow himself up and you wouldn’t have to sacrifice yourself. We were lucky we could wish you back. WHAT IF WE COULDN’T!?’ Gohan said getting emotional again.   
  
‘Gohan listen. I _could_ and _was_ wished back. There’s no point in thinking “what if”. You have to stop worrying about Cell. You witnessed how he revived himself from one single cell. Even if you would have destroyed him then, he might have regenerated himself from that one cell and then blow himself up. It was only a matter of time before he would pull such a stunt because he realised he could not beat you. Besides he’s gone now and we’re all okay’ Goku explained his son.   
  
He felt how Gohan slowly realised what Goku had said. He weakly smiled at him.  
  
I just wish I didn’t get my hidden powers released that way. And I wish it was you that got this power’ Gohan said. Goku looked stunned at his son.  
  
‘Hey there’s nothing wrong with how you got your power released. You released it when your friends and family were in danger. There’s no better way to get that kind of power. I’m glad my son had that kind of power. You’re special Gohan and I’m not just saying this because you’re my son. From when you were four you got in a world most adults wouldn’t be able to deal with. I’m sorry for that. But you are special. You adjusted yourself to that world, grew up pretty fast and made a difference many times. Most kids those ages would cower and pass out. Not you. Maybe it’s because you’re part saiyan, but I just know you’re a special kid. I’m glad to have you as my son. You have a great soul’ Goku said.   
  
Gohan looked a bit stunned at his dad. He never knew his dad thought about him that way.  
  
‘Dad don’t you feel bad about me being stronger than you?’ Gohan asked carefully. Goku gave him a surprised look.  
  
‘Off course not! I’m proud my son is so strong. If it wasn’t for you we were doomed. Besides now I have more free time. I just let you deal with everything’ Goku joked. He laughed and Gohan joined him in the laugh as Goku tickled him.  
  
Piccolo off course was watching from a distance. He smiled as he saw them laughing again. He then flew off knowing everything was fine now.  
  
Goku and Gohan flew home. Gohan was done with all the guilt and other feelings he had. A lot of weight had fallen of his young shoulders. He apologised to all his friends whom he snapped at the other day. After that everything seemed to be fine.  
  
But as always when there was peace something terrible would happen. Why would it be any different this time.   
  
That night Gohan hoped on a good night rest. His wish was not granted as he was bothered with yet again that strange dream. 


	4. Headaches Becomes and Outburst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the plot really starts. The first three chapters were mostly dealing with Gohan's trauma from the Cell Games with some tiny hints thrown in to the plot.

_One week later (three weeks after Cell Games)_  
  
  
_Darkness crept around Gohan. He couldn’t see anything. He looked down at his hands, but all he saw was a black darkness. He couldn’t even see himself. Gohan stepped forward._   
  
_He heard it again. A strange swishing sound. He turned around and saw a green glowing orb flying his way. Just inches before him it skidded aside and flew passed him. Gohan followed it._   
  
_He jumped forward trying to catch it, but it simply flew aside when he was inches away. Gohan landed hard on the ground, at least he thought it was the ground. He didn’t know since he couldn’t see what he fell on._   
  
_Gohan cursed under his breath and got back on his feet. The green orb came closer to him and just as he threw out his hands trying to catch it, it flew aside. Another pursued began. Gohan didn’t know why he followed the damn thing. It was teasing him if that was even possible for a green, glowing orb._   
  
_Gohan fell multiple times and even heard a strangely familiar laugh. It was barely hearable, but it was definitely there. Gohan looked around, but all he saw was a blackness and that stupid green orb. It flew around his head staying just out of reach as the young demi-saiyan lashed out with his hands. Gohan cursed out loud now._   
  
_Suddenly the glowing orb came right at him and avoided his hands not slowing down. It flew straight through his head and Gohan screamed in pain. He fell on his back and his head hit the floor shooting an agonizing sting through his head._   
  


* * *

  
Gohan awoke abruptly holding his head. That pain was so real. He had a serious headache now. Gohan sighed and got out of bed rubbing his head. He squeezed his eyes as he looked in the blinding sunlight that came through his room. Feeling his headache worsen he quickly closed the curtains. Gohan got dressed and slowly made his way to the kitchen.   
  
‘Morning honey’ Chichi said cheerful. Goku just gave his son a morning look since he could not answer with his mouth full. Chichi finally got Goku to not speak with his mouth full.  
  
Gohan nodded in response to Chichi as he walked right passed her and grabbed an aspirin. Chichi gave Goku a worried look. Gohan took a glass of water and took the aspirin. After that he sat down at the table for breakfast rubbing his head and looking moody.  
  
‘What’s wrong honey?’ Chichi asked. Gohan sighed before responding.  
  
‘Nothing mayor. Just a headache’ Gohan responded.  
  
‘You’ve been having those for a week now. Perhaps you’re sick or you might have migraine!’ Chichi exclaimed extremely worried now.  
  
‘Mom it’s fine. I’ll deal. It won’t last forever’ Gohan said. He grabbed some food and ate not wanting to discuss it any further.  
  
Chichi looked worried and would probably be calling the doctor for any tips later. For now she dropped the subject. No point in getting him more upset.  
  


* * *

  
After diner Gohan went outside for some fresh air. He breathed deeply as he thought about the dream.   
  
_‘What could it mean? It became more clear one week ago. Before then it was so unclear. What does it mean? Why does it cause me headaches? If this keeps up mom will freak out’_ Gohan let his thoughts wonder.   
  
He felt a sudden sting in his head again and grabbed his head. It didn’t go away quickly this time. Gohan gritted his teeth as the pain increased. He crumbled on his knees fighting the urge to hit his head on the ground.  
  
When it became to great a pain Gohan screamed. ‘Aaaaaahh!’ Seconds later Goku and Chichi ran outside rushing to their son.  
  
Gohan!’ Chichi screamed as she saw her son on his knees clutching his head.  
  
‘Gohan? What’s wrong?’ Goku asked worried. The only response they got was a groan of pain from Gohan.   
  
Gohan kept clutching his head. He barely registered his parents nearby, but Chichi’s screams of worry were hard to miss. Gohan couldn’t speak or look up from the pain. He kept his eyes closed tightly and began pulling his hair. He saw a flash of green behind his eyes. Then the sting increased twice as badly only to disappear completely a second later. Gohan felt his body get heavy and slipped into darkness.  
  


* * *

  
Gohan had his eyes closed but was slowly waking up. He heard muffled voices nearby. His head still stung a bit, but in a more tolerant way.   
  
He stirred in his bed and slightly opened his eyes. He watched to his left and saw his mother in the doorway talking to some stranger. He pushed his senses as much as possible in his state and sensed his father’s signature weakly. He knew it felt weak because he couldn’t concentrate very well.   
  
Gohan groaned as he tried to sit up causing his head to hurt even more. ‘Gohan!’ Chichi yelled as he noticed her son awake and trying to get up. She however did not realise the pain her loud voice caused Gohan.   
  
‘Mom?’ Gohan said a bit dazed and slightly annoyed by it’s loud sound. Chichi did not notice however.   
  
‘Are you okay honey?’ Chichi asked. Seconds later Goku came skidding into the room.   
  
‘Gohan’ Goku said softly but relieved that his son was awake.   
  
‘Uh hi, what happened?’ Gohan asked. The stranger came a bit closer.  
  
‘Hello Gohan. I’m Dr. Carrol. You fainted from strain on your head. I do not know what caused it, but I recommend you to take rest and try to keep your stress as low as possible. If you need to, you can use these pills in case you do receive a strong pain’ Dr. Carrol explained.  
  
Gohan let it all sink in. Chichi thanked Dr. Carrol and showed him outside. After that she came back inside.  
  
Gohan was ready to get out of bed. ‘NO Gohan! You need to rest as the doctor said. You are ill’ Chichi said firmly.   
  
‘Mom I’m fine. I just have headaches. Happens to people all the time’ Gohan said in defence as he tried again to get up.   
  
‘People don’t faint all the time’ Chichi said stern as she pushed her son back down. Gohan sighed.  
  
 _‘Actually fainting happens a lot’_ Gohan thought. He didn’t say this to his mom since he didn’t feel like getting her angry because that meant raising her voice. He definitely didn’t want that.  
  
‘Fine I’ll rest for a few hours, but then I’m getting up’ Gohan said. Goku smiled. No matter how sick Gohan was, he never was one to lay still for long.  
  
‘Hmm we’ll see how you feel in a couple of hours’ Chichi said. She and Goku left the room.  
  
Gohan sighed once more. After a few minutes waiting he jumped out of bed and dressed in his blue/purple gi since he was somehow dressed in his PJ’s. He carefully opened the door and listened closely where his parents where. It sounded as if they were arguing.   
  


* * *

  
‘I knew this would happen! It’s all that fighting! He got hurt badly and now he’s hurt!’ Chichi yelled at Goku.  
  
‘It’s not from the fighting. I’ve been hurt just as bad as Gohan and I’m not hurt now’ Goku countered.  
  
‘That’s just your luck. My baby boy is just a…..boy. He can’t take as much damage as you!’ Chichi shouted. Goku considered it a moment.  
  
‘Why didn’t it appear sooner then? Why now three weeks after his last fight?’ Goku asked. Now it was Chichi’s time to think for a moment.  
  
‘I don’t know! But I do know this would never have happened if Gohan had kept with his studies and never fought!’ Chichi shouted getting back to her life plan for Gohan.  
  
‘Chichi that’s not fair! Besides I would consider studying even more straining to his head than fighting!’ Goku shouted this at Chichi without thinking first. Chichi was on fire now.  
  
‘GOKU! WE MADE A DEAL! Gohan would study and become a scholar and not a fighter like you! I’ve watched you get killed multiple times and can’t have the same for my son! And still you got your wish and made our son a fighter! I WONT’HAVE IT THAT WAY ANYMORE! GOHAN WILL STUDY AND STOP ALL THE FIGHTING AND TRAINING PERMANENT!’ Chichi yelled through the whole house.   
  
‘WHAT!?’ A voice shouted after Chichi. Both parents looked behind and saw after a few seconds Gohan emerge into the room. Before either one could talk to him Gohan was already yelling.  
  
‘IT’S _MY_ LIFE! SHOULDN’T _I_ HAVE A SAY IN IT!?’ Gohan yelled at full anger now. As soon as he stopped shouting a blinding sting went through his head. He grabbed his head with one hand alarming his parents.  
  
‘Gohan!’ Both shouted as they rushed to him. Gohan however backed away.  
  
‘I DON’T WANT TO BECOME A SCHOLAR AND YOU CAN’T FORCE ME! I STILL DON’T LIKE HURTING OTHERS, BUT I WILL FIGHT AND KILL IF IT MEANS PROTECTING MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY! I LOVE TO TRAIN AND WILL CONTINUE TO DO SO AND NO ONE WILL FORCE ME TO BE SOMETHNIG I DON’T WANT TO BE!’ Gohan yelled. He then turned around and rushed back into his room barricading it with everything he possibly could.  
  
He then crumbled to the floor next to his bed and clutched his head in pain again. Again he saw flashes of green behind his closed eyes. He groaned in pain but stayed conscious.   
  
_‘Why did I shout at them? I was angry, but not that angry. I never lost my temper like that before. Never! Not even when mom got on my nerves. It can’t be because I don’t feel well. What’s wrong with me?!’_ Gohan thought.   
  
Shortly after he could no longer think as the pain became to intense for him to focus on anything. He didn’t hear his parents worry outside the door, in fact he didn’t register anything around him. All he registered was pain, green flashes and anger and even hatred.  
  


* * *

  
Gohan woke up and noticed the sun was half way down. He didn’t remember falling asleep neither sleeping on the ground. _‘Guess I fainted again’_ Gohan thought.  
  
He groaned and got up on his feet. He nearly fell back down as he felt a head rush. He hold his head and slowly made his way to the window. He didn’t feel like facing his parents now. He opened the curtains and hopped out the open window.  
  
He flew as fast as possible to the waterfall where Piccolo normally hang around. Now that Piccolo was on the Look Out most of the time this was the perfect place to be alone.  
  
Gohan sat down on a rock near the water and sighed. ‘Hey kid’ A voice said. Gohan spun around to see a familiar face.  
  
‘Piccolo!’ Gohan said happily. He immediately wished he didn’t speak so loudly since he felt a slightly worse sting in his head. He flinched slightly.  
  
‘I heard about your….problem’ Piccolo said not wanting to sound like Gohan was a sickly kid. Gohan shrugged as he looked back at the water.  
  
Piccolo floated above the ground in his meditative position. Gohan noticed and felt moody all of a sudden.  
  
 _‘Great! Now he’s going to wait until I crack and begin talking. Couldn’t he just stay up there if that’s all he wanted’_ Gohan thought.   
  
Off course Piccolo heard it since Gohan couldn’t block him very well. He felt slightly annoyed by Gohan’s thoughts. All he ever did was help the kid.   
  
It stayed silent for a few minutes. ‘FINE!’ Gohan shouted all of a sudden startling Piccolo. He looked a bit dazed at the boy who got up and started pacing in front of Piccolo.  
  
‘You want to talk!? FINE! I have a serious headache which I don’t know why and my mom’s freaking out and my dad probably too! I fainted from it and feel embarrassed and weak since I FAINTED! For no real REASON! Just a DAMN HEADACHE! Then I yell at my parents that I want to control my OWN LIFE! I faint AGAIN and NOW I’M SHOUTING AT YOU!’ Gohan let all his frustration go. Piccolo looked slightly shocked, but he somehow felt Gohan was bottling a lot up inside.  
  
‘Well that sums it up’ Piccolo said without intending it to sound joking. Gohan stopped pacing and looked rather shocked himself.  
  
‘I’m…sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I keep shouting at everyone that even bothers me in the slightest of ways’ Gohan said sadly.  
  
‘I understand. Besides sometimes it helps to just throw it all out. Off course you can’t just use everyone for your frustration’ Piccolo said clearly meaning Chichi.   
  
Gohan smiled weakly at Piccolo. Then he bent forwards as he clutched his head and sank to his knees. Piccolo jumped up worried. Gohan groaned in pain and saw another green flash, this time when his eyes were open. (Oh and it’s not Piccolo, that was just coincidence seeing as he is green as well).   
  
Then the pain got less and Gohan slowly rose to his feet as Piccolo watched him closely.  
  
‘Sorry about that. I think I better get home’ Gohan said.   
  
‘I’ll help you get there’ Piccolo said. Gohan looked rather annoyed at him all of a sudden.  
  
‘Back off! I’m not a kid anymore. I think I can get home on my own thank you very much!’ Gohan said and with that he flew off leaving a perplexed Piccolo.  
  
 _‘This is not just from a headache. Something else is going on with that kid. We need to keep an eye on him’_ Piccolo thought. With that he went back to the Look Out.  
  
Gohan snuck back in his room. His parents never knew he was gone. Since it was already late after his “conversation” with Piccolo, Gohan decided to get into bed not even bothering to remove his barricade at the door. If they really wanted to get in they would get through. With that as his last thought Gohan fell asleep, but not a peaceful one.  
  
A soon as Gohan went into a slumber he was met by a blackness around him and an irritating green, glowing orb. Another night of hunting down the orb began and Gohan knew he would not catch it, but it was a dream or nightmare and those never made much sense. So he ran after it only getting freed from this dream when it was time to get up the next day.


	5. One Outburst Too Many

Gohan woke up with a start. He looked around his room letting the memories from the day before slip back into his mind.   
  
Yelling at his parents, yelling at Piccolo and telling him to back off. _‘This isn’t normal. I would never say something like that. And definitely not against Piccolo. Why is this happening? What’s wrong with me? I don’t want to be like this’_ Gohan sighed and got out of bed rubbing his head from his constant headache.  
  
He didn’t feel like thinking about it anymore and he wasn’t in the mood for talking to anyone. Not if it meant he would yell at them again. He needed to figure this out. He thought his problems were gone after he talked to his dad, but then these strange mood swings appeared. Gohan sighed and turned to his door.  
  
 _‘Oh shit forgot about that’_ Gohan thought as he saw his barricade in front of the door. In a few minutes he removed it and slowly made his way to the kitchen.  
  
Gohan walked into the kitchen and was met with two pair of eyes looking at him surprised. _‘Great now what?’_ Gohan thought not realizing they were just glad and surprised to see him after his retreat into his room.  
  
‘Morning’ Gohan said without any emotion.   
  
‘Morning honey’ Chichi said. _‘It’s better than nothing’_ Chichi thought. Gohan might not be happy but at least he said morning.  
  
‘Morning Gohan’ Goku said trying to sound happy.   
  
He was happy but also worried about Gohan. Piccolo contacted him very early in the morning about a conversation he had with Gohan. At first Goku was shocked to hear Gohan left the house without him knowing, but the more shocking news was that Gohan yelled at Piccolo and even told him to back off. That was not the Gohan he or anyone else knew.  
  
Gohan seated himself at the table and together with his parents ate his breakfast. Gohan didn’t even crack a smile the whole time.  
  
After breakfast Gohan intended to go outside and train or something. ‘Oh Gohan make sure you’re back in time for diner. We eat at Bulma’s today’ Chichi said as Gohan was retreating to the door.  
  
Gohan turned around looking annoyed at the thought of eating there. ‘Why?’ Gohan asked bluntly. Chichi felt irritation rising inside her.  
  
‘Because’ Chichi said in a tense tone ‘we planned this a while ago and I felt like going to Bulma’ Chichi finished a little less tense.  
  
Gohan shrugged his shoulders. ‘Whatever’ He said as he walked outside. Chichi couldn’t believe the tone her son used.   
  
She was stopped in her pursue by Goku. ‘Let him go Chi. He’s not himself lately’ Goku told her. Chichi relaxed and went on with her usual work while Goku went outside as well.  
  


* * *

Gohan was outside stretching when Goku came outside as well. Gohan felt annoyed knowing his dad was following him. He stood up rubbing his head again followed by a deep sigh.  
  
‘Hey you okay?’ Goku asked as he walked up to his son.   
  
‘Fine’ Gohan said shortly. Goku frowned not knowing what to say. ‘See you at Bulma’s’ Gohan said as he flew off to train somewhere else.  
  
Goku stood perplexed at his son’s sudden leave. He sighed and began his own stretches.

* * *

Gohan was training out in the desert area. He hated this place, but always seemed to be drawn to it. He just shrugged it off and began his training.   
  
He crumbled mountains with just a punch or kick and practiced his fighting styles at invisible opponents. He fired several kameha waves in a few seconds. After doing all that for a few hours Gohan took it up a notch and went super saiyan. He did the same things with much more power.   
  
It was already two pm and Gohan was getting tired. Still he wasn’t done yet. He pushed himself as he continued his training. He felt himself reach the barrier of super saiyan. He thought back at his whole life, all the loss and pain. He needed to get used to that second transformation. Gohan screamed as he pushed all his memories forward and ascended to super saiyan 2. He immediately began training again.   
  
After only a few minutes Gohan was interrupted by a voice in his head. ‘Gohan what’s wrong?!’ Piccolo asked as he had felt Gohan’s alarming power.   
  
‘You’ve got to be kidding! I’m training idiot so leave me alone!’ Gohan said. Piccolo heard it all and was shocked. Gohan then mentally pushed him out which Gohan wasn’t able to do just yesterday.  
  
 _‘Can they never leave me alone!? When do they stop treating me like a damn kid!’_ Gohan shouted as he fired an immensely strong kameha wave shaking the whole desert area around him.   
  


* * *

Gohan was finally done with training. He flew home leaving a demolished desert behind him.   
  
Gohan walked inside the house and went straight for the bathroom to get a shower. He was glad his mom and dad were already at Bulma’s. Off course his mom would yell at him for being late. Gohan ignored that thought.  
  
After showering and putting on a new purple/blue gi he left for Bulma’s. 

* * *

Gohan landed carefully in front of the house. He knocked slightly and seconds later the door opened revealing Bulma holding one year old Trunks.  
  
‘Hey Gohan. Come in’ Bulma said happily. Gohan stepped inside. Bulma closed the door and as soon as she turned around Trunks was grabbing Gohan’s hair.   
  
‘Hey Trunks!’ Gohan said not at all angry. Trunks smiled and giggled.   
  
‘Come on Trunks, let go’ Bulma ushered her son. Trunks didn’t listen and tried to pull out of Bulma’s hold.  
  
‘Why don’t I take him for a moment’ Gohan offered since Trunks was still holding him. Bulma smiled and gave Trunks to Gohan who gently took him.   
  
_‘I can’t believe they’re saying Gohan isn’t himself. He’s acting so kind right now’_ Bulma thought. Goku and Chichi had warned her that Gohan was acting up a bit.  
  
She smiled and together with Gohan walked into the living room. Goku, Chichi and Bulma’s parents looked around as they heard them enter.  
  
Chichi and Goku looked perplexed at seeing Gohan smile at Trunks who giggled the whole time. This was some change from earlier. Luckily it was a good change.   
  
Gohan seated himself with Trunks on his lap. Everyone smiled as they watched a little bit. Bulma then went to the kitchen with Chichi who insisted on helping her. After all there were three saiyans who ate a lot. Trunks was still bottles and sometimes normal food. He didn’t have that kind of appetite yet.  
  
After some time diner was ready and Vegeta finally came inside. He had been training the whole time and went straight for the shower. The others got seated and began to eat. Vegeta wouldn’t mind besides he was late Bulma decided.   
  
After 20 minutes Vegeta entered the room again. Trunks giggled as he saw his father and hold his hands out. Vegeta put his hand on the boy’s head messing up his hair.   
  
‘Dada! Training how!’ Trunks mouthed. Vegeta was about to answer how his training went when he remembered the Son family was present.   
  
‘It’s not right to speak of ones training around outsiders’ Vegeta said strictly meaning by outsiders people not from their family.   
  
‘Off course you don’t’ Gohan said and all eyes were on him now. ‘Because you don’t want others to know you’re still way out of your league’ Gohan said grinning slightly.   
  
Vegeta got angry. The brat had scorn his pride. He knew he was weaker than the brat, but he didn’t have to rub it in like that.  
  
‘GOHAN!’ Chichi yelled at her son. Gohan just grinned not frightened of his mother in the least.   
  
‘BRAT! You better watch your words!’ Vegeta threatened. Bulma rose from her chair as did Goku.  
  
‘Vegeta!’ Bulma said loudly.  
  
‘Don’t threaten my son Vegeta!’ Goku said next. Vegeta grinned now. Gohan got up as well and soon everyone stood.  
  
‘It’s okay. I can take him’ Gohan said mockingly as he looked at Vegeta. Vegeta cracked his wrists.  
  
‘Why don’t you show me brat’ Vegeta said.  
  
‘VEGETA! STOP! I told you to behave yourself’ Bulma said getting agitated.  
  
‘Gohan stop this nonsense or you’re grounded. You hear me!’ Chichi said threatening. Gohan wasn’t even interested in that threat.  
  
‘Well Vegeta I see you really have settled on earth. You even let a woman command you. You really are pathetic’ Gohan said.  
  
Next thing anyone knew Gohan was thrown outside by a strong fist to his stomach. Vegeta flew outside and the others followed screaming and freaking out.  
  
Gohan was quickly on his feet and noticed Vegeta had gone super saiyan. Gohan got up and before he got a chance Vegeta was all over him delivering punches and kicks like crazy.   
  
Gohan kept smirking as Vegeta punched him to pulp. Chichi had fainted already and Goku went super saiyan intending to intervene.  
  
‘Don’t dad! This is my fun!’ Gohan said. Goku was perplexed and Vegeta was wondering how this could be fun for the boy. ‘Let me show you how it’s done Veggie!’ Gohan said mocking his name.  
  
Gohan powered up to his highest super saiyan and kicked Vegeta away. Before vegeta got back Gohan was all over him returning every punch and kick. Both super saiyans were going at it wildly. Gohan threw all his frustration in it and Vegeta was fighting for his hurt pride.  
  
Goku tried to intervene but it only resulted in a punch from both fighters. ‘BACK OFF!’ Both Gohan and Vegeta yelled and then attacked each other again.   
  
After some punching they used ki blasts and ki attacks. Gohan finally had enough and landed. He then clenched his fists and screamed as he used his anger and frustration about Vegeta and he ascended to super saiyan 2.   
  
Vegeta’s eyes widened as he realized how much trouble he was in. Gohan shot back up and punched Vegeta mercilessly. Blood poured down to the ground from Vegeta’s wounds. Then Vegeta himself went crashing on the ground. Gohan was laughing as he watched the saiyan prince get back up.  
  
‘Is that all Veggie!?’ Gohan shouted down. Vegeta felt his anger rising and shot back upwards.     
  
Vegeta tried to land his punches and kicks. Gohan easily avoided them and acted rather lazily. He floated on his back dodging Vegeta’s attacks. Vegeta got tired and Gohan sent him down several times.   
  
‘I’ve had enough with this!’ Gohan shouted as he sent Vegeta down to earth again. He started charging an attack while Vegeta crashed on the ground.   
  
Goku’s eyes widened as he noticed Gohan was charging a kameha. However it was so strong it would probably blow away Bulma’s house. Goku powered up to his max and flew in front of Vegeta.  
  
‘HA!’ Gohan shouted as he fired the attack. Goku caught it and tried to push it away. Gohan noticed his dad and suddenly all his frustration was gone and he redirected his attack upwards where it did no harm.  
  
Goku offered a hand to Vegeta which he off course did not take. Gohan landed trembling on his legs. The others noticed.   
  
‘Gohan?’ Goku asked carefully.   
  
Gohan didn’t hear him. He just stood there trembling and looking at his hands. His gi was torn in several places and he was bleeding a bit on several places as well.   
  
_‘What did I do? Was that me? No I didn’t do that, did I? What’s wrong with me? Why did I do that? I attacked him and I nearly destroyed Bulma’s house! I’m not normal! Something’s wrong! What’s happening!? Who am I!?’_ Gohan let his thoughts rush in his head.  
  
A sudden sting in his head caused Gohan to fall on his knees and grabbing his head. Green flashes shone behind closed eyes and Gohan felt himself fall unconscious.

* * *

Goku had apologised to Bulma who couldn’t believe what happened. Vegeta had retreated immediately. Goku had gone home with Gohan and Chichi who were both unconscious.   
  
He placed them both in bed, but he stayed with Gohan. Something was definitely wrong but he didn’t know what.   
  
_‘Gohan would never dare to taunt Vegeta like that and he never picked a fight before. I wish I knew what was wrong. This couldn’t be teenage stuff, could it?’_ Goku thought. He was confused by this all.  
  
He watched as Gohan twisted in his sleep and was slightly panting.

* * *

_Gohan found himself back in the darkness like every night. The glowing green orb was dancing around his head. Gohan felt his headache worsen. The orb created some distance between them and Gohan felt his legs starting to chase it._   
  
_After some time Gohan was panting. He noticed his clothes were torn as if he had fought. He tripped and fell face forward on the ground. A soft menacing laugh echoed through the darkness. Gohan looked up and saw the green glowing orb ushering him to catch it._   
  
_Gohan got back on his feet and chased it again. The laugh kept echoing inside the darkness always from a different direction. Gohan felt frustrated as he kept chasing the orb._   
  
_Then something new happened. In just a second the orb took the form of Vegeta’s head and then was back to normal. It was so short that Gohan thought he imagined it. He chased the orb again the laugh now a little louder. It was so familiar, but he just couldn’t place it._   
  
_The orb stopped abruptly and went straight for Gohan. Before Gohan could predict what it would do it flew straight through his head causing an agonizing pain in his head. Gohan felt like someone was splitting his head in two. Seconds later he felt himself leave the darkness._   
  


* * *

With a loud scream Gohan woke up sitting straight up in bed. He bent over immediately holding his head feeling it split all over.   
  
Goku rushed into the room having heard his son’s scream. Before he could even get close to the bed Gohan screamed again and fell unconscious hanging half over the side of the bed.   
  
Goku gently placed his son back in bed. He brushed some locks out of his face and sighed. _‘What’s wrong Gohan? What’s going on?’_ Goku thought getting desperate to know what was going on.


	6. A Change in Behaviour

Gohan woke up the next morning to find his dad asleep in a chair. Gohan rubbed his head and got out of bed. He didn’t feel like waking his dad because they would talk about what he did and Gohan couldn’t face it yet.  
  
He went out the window as quite as possible and flew off. While Gohan was flying without realising where to he was flying thoughts swarmed through his mind.  
  
 _‘I attacked Vegeta. I made him attack me and I wanted to fight. Why would I want that? I know my saiyan side seeks fights and all, but this wasn’t like me. Normally I can suppress that urge. Perhaps I unconsciously wanted to give in? No that’s ridiculous! What could cause me to act the way I did? I was mocking Vegeta. I never do that and definitely not with Vegeta. Hell I called him Veggie! Not even Bulma calls him that! Maybe I’m just stressed. That’s bullshit! Come on use your brain Gohan! What could cause this, this behaviour?’_ Gohan didn’t even notice the Kame House on the small island he was flying to as his thoughts were going on and on.

* * *

Chichi woke up a bit confused to be in her own bed. She remembered what happened and jumped out of bed. She skidded down the hall to Gohan’s room.  
  
Chichi rushed inside and saw Gohan’s bed empty and Goku asleep. ‘GOKU!’ Chichi yelled. Goku jolted up fully awake now.  
  
‘Chi?’ Goku asked a bit dazed. Chichi looked worried and angry.   
  
‘Where’s Gohan!?’ Chichi asked. Goku quickly turned to the bed and noticed his son was missing. He looked back at Chichi which said enough to Chichi. Gohan had snuck out.  
  


* * *

Master Roshi was again looking in his magazines. Oolong looked up and noticed Gohan flying towards them. He seemed a bit lost in thoughts.  
  
‘Hey Gohan!’ Oolong yelled. Gohan was startled to hear someone call him and looked down. He saw Oolong and noticed he unconsciously flew to Kame House. He landed softly near Oolong.  
  
‘Hey. What’s up?’ Gohan asked wondering if he knew about his fight with Vegeta.  
  
‘Eh nothing really. I just saw you and you seemed a bit dazed or something. You okay?’ Oolong asked. Gohan sighed a bit annoyed.  
  
‘What’s with all of you! Can’t I look a bit troubled sometimes! You really expect me to be a cheery and innocent child all the time! Please Oolong, if you think THAT,  you really are nothing more than a stupid pig’ Gohan yelled and ended in a mocking voice.  
  
Oolong stood perplexed and Master Roshi had fallen of his chair in shock. Gohan shrugged his shoulders and flew off. 

* * *

‘Don’t worry I’ll find him’ Goku said to Chichi. She looked worried at him and a bit unsure as Goku was trying to find Gohan’s ki signature. He’d been trying to find it for a few minutes now.  
  
‘Well? Normally you need no more than a few seconds to find your son!’ Chichi said getting impatient and more worried.  
  
‘I don’t know. I barely sense him. It’s not enough to pinpoint his location. It’s like something is blocking it’ Goku said. This worried Chichi even more and also Goku.  
  
 _‘Could someone be tracking Gohan? Is my son in danger?!’_ Goku couldn’t help but think that.   
  
‘Don’t worry. I’ll go by Master Roshi’s and the Look Out. I’ll find him’ Goku said and with that he was gone.

* * *

In the mean time Gohan was flying around again lost in thoughts. He didn’t notice he flying higher and higher.  
  
 _‘A stupid pig?! What’s wrong with me? Why did I say that? Oolong is my friend and he may be a pig and not the smartest, but I’d never say that. Why did I say that? I should go apologise. But what if he doesn’t want to speak to me anymore? I really am in trouble. This isn’t normal!’_ Gohan felt like yelling when he felt solid ground.  
  
Gohan looked up and saw he was on the Look Out. He sensed Mr. PoPo, Dende and Piccolo were here. Gohan sighed.   
  


* * *

Goku transported himself to Kame House. He looked around and noticed Master Roshi and Oolong were looking shocked. Oolong also looked slightly annoyed.  
  
‘Hey guys! Seen Gohan by any chance?’ Goku asked. Oolong made a strange pig like sound. He looked the other way ignoring Goku’s question. Goku was confused.  
  
‘Don’t take it personally Goku. We indeed saw Gohan today, just a few minutes ago’ Master Roshi said calm, but slightly disappointed.   
  
‘Okay so where did he go?’ Goku asked. Oolong turned around to face Goku looking a bit angry.  
  
‘Where did he go? Lets see. I remember he flew in THAT direction after calling me a STUPID PIG!’ Oolong shouted in Goku’s face.   
  
‘What!?’ Goku asked perplexed. Oolong was pulled away by Master Roshi.  
  
‘Goku, you should talk to Gohan. He was very rude to Oolong. He got angry about something and then said that to Oolong’ Master Roshi said. Goku looked shocked, but it quickly turned to unbelieving.  
  
‘No, Gohan wouldn’t say that. He may be in some issues right now and isn’t himself, but he’d never say something like that. It’s more Vegeta’s style. I’m going to find my son’ Goku said and he flew off.   
  
_‘Gohan couldn’t have said that. I don’t believe it. Maybe this is the first time Master Roshi and Oolong made something up? Who are you kidding Goku! Neither of those would make something like this up. Gohan what’s wrong?’_ While thinking that Goku flew towards the Look Out forgetting his instant transmission.  
  


* * *

Gohan stayed at the end of the Look Out as he sensed Dende and Piccolo coming his way. Gohan sighed once more not really in the mood for anything.  
  
‘Gohan!’ Dende called happy. Gohan put on a smile as best he could.  
  
‘Hey Dende’ Gohan said as Dende came near. Piccolo casually walked to the end of the Look Out and closed his eyes.   
  
‘So what brings you here, not that I’m not pleased to see you’ Dende said politely. Gohan felt an urge to gag at this comment, but restrained himself mostly from shock.  
  
‘I just happened to fly this way. I wasn’t really going anywhere in particular’ Gohan said. _‘Why did I just feel like that after Dende spoke? Dende is one of my best friends, I would never disrespect him like that’_ Gohan thought.   
  
Piccolo opened one eye when he felt Gohan was feeling troubled by something. He noticed the boy was looking as if in thought, but he didn’t intrude on his thoughts. He did sometimes, but now it felt like Gohan couldn’t use that.  
  
‘Are you alright?’ Dende asked as he saw Gohan looking a bit troubled.   
  
‘Huh? Oh yeah I’m fine. Just didn’t sleep much’ Gohan said as he was pulled out of his thoughts. ‘So what have you been doing lately?’ Gohan asked.   
  
‘Well Piccolo has been teaching me to meditate so I can concentrate better on earth. He’s a great help’ Dende said politely.   
  
As Dende said this Gohan felt his feelings change completely and couldn’t help but respond in a certain way.  
  
‘Great’ Gohan said sarcastically. ‘You need all the help you can get. Sometimes you’re so dull’ Gohan continued. Dende stared at Gohan in shock and Piccolo’s eyes snapped open and he turned to look at Gohan.  
  
‘Gohan what do you mean?’ Dende asked a bit scared of what Gohan would say. Gohan smiled like Vegeta always did, mockingly.  
  
‘It’s just as it sounds. You’re so dull now and then. Oh and cut the politeness. It’s causing me to gag’ Gohan said while grinning slightly. He was enjoying this.  
  
‘Gohan!’ Piccolo said getting annoyed with the boy’s behaviour. Gohan turned to look at him and glared at him. Piccolo was stunned that Gohan was so rude and disrespectful, he was rebellious.  
  
‘What! Can’t I have some fun, besides I should speak the truth, right? Well guess what I just did, I said the truth’ Gohan said enjoying himself even more.  
  
‘This is not like you. What’s wrong with you?’ Piccolo said having enough of this. Gohan backed away so he stood on the edge of the Look Out.  
  
‘No need to worry. I’m perfectly fine. You guys are just too good for your own good. I’m just having fun, green worm’ Gohan said meaning Piccolo with green worm.   
  
Piccolo looked perplexed as did Dende. No one noticed Krillin and Yamcha arriving on the Look Out. They walked up to the three who seemed to be a bit too silent.   
  
‘Hey you g….’ Krillin started, but never continued as at that moment Piccolo had had enough for real.  
  
‘YOU SAID WHAT! GOHAN I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU, BUT NOW YOU’VE CROSSED THE LINE!’ Piccolo said anger flowing through his body.  
  
Dende stepped back a bit as did Krillin and Yamcha. They were shocked but knew how Piccolo could get when angry.  
  
Gohan didn’t even flinch under Piccolo’s gaze. He shrugged his shoulder causing Piccolo to get even angrier. ‘Don’t look at me. I just told the truth, mostly’ Gohan said meaning Piccolo was indeed green, but perhaps no worm.  
  
While Piccolo was struggling to hold his anger Krillin whispered a question to Dende. ‘Hey what are they talking about and why is Piccolo so angry?’ Krillin whispered. Yamcha listened closely as Dende answered.  
  
‘Well Gohan was acting a bit rude to me and then he said green worm to Piccolo’ Dende whispered back. Krillin and Yamcha were shocked and looked at Gohan who was not even afraid in the slightest, but more like daring Piccolo to lose it.  
  
‘Come on big guy, what’s it gonna be? Fight your anger or lash out at me? I don’t mind either’ Gohan said grinning. He was acting very much like Vegeta.  
  
‘Hey lets just calm down and think about this. We wouldn’t want to fight against friends, right?’ Krillin said slowly getting closer.  
  
‘Back off, you stupid bald idiot!’ Gohan yelled getting frustrated again. Krillin was in shock and froze in his steps. Yamcha was shocked as well, but offended that Gohan would say something like that to Krillin.  
  
‘Gohan! Krillin is like your best friend. Is that the way to treat him?!’ Yamcha said getting loud now. Gohan smirked at him.  
  
‘Why should you care for the bald one? He’s much stronger than you so why bother about him? You really are a weak moron’ Gohan said. Yamcha got angry and so was Krillin. In a few seconds both were yelling “What’s wrong with you?!” and Piccolo was eventually shouting as well. Gohan bit back just as hard.  
  
‘ENOUGH!’ Gohan shouted silencing everyone. ‘You are all pathetic. I see no reason to hang out with weak, bald and stupid green persons’ Gohan finished and then he flew off.  
  
Just as Gohan was flying down Piccolo sped after him yelling. ‘Hey get back here!’ Piccolo shouted when Goku appeared right in front of him blocking his way to Gohan.   
  
‘How could I forget about Instant transmission? Oh hey Piccolo, have you seen Go…’ Goku spoke.  
  
‘Get out of the way!’ Piccolo screamed as he sped past Goku. He turned around but Piccolo was already stopped in mid-air since Gohan was no longer in sight. ‘Shit!’ Piccolo said as he turned around to face Goku. ‘We need to talk about Gohan’ Piccolo said and with that he flew back up to the Look Out with a stunned Goku behind him.   
  


* * *

After a long conversation and discussion Goku arrived home. Gohan sensed him and flinched slightly as he knew his dad would come to him to question him about what he did. Gohan honestly didn’t know. He acted rude and disrespectful and completely out of character. His parents didn’t raise him like that and that caused even more confusion as to why it happened.  
  
 _‘Could it be puberty? No this is way too bad to be puberty. I’m no longer bothered with that guilt, well at least not very much anymore. So what’s causing me to act like this? What am I going to tell dad? He will want answers, which I don’t have! What am I going to do?!’_ Gohan began to panic. He was beginning to fear these changes and even fear himself.  
  
Goku walked into the room and noticed Gohan already turning in his seat at his desk to face him. Gohan looked miserable and slightly afraid.  
  
‘Hey Gohan’ Goku said. Gohan simply nodded probably too panicked to speak. ‘I heard about what you said about Oolong and Piccolo and Krillin and Yamcha’ Goku said summing it all up.   
  
Gohan felt slight frustration as his dad simply summed everyone up. He quickly pushed it away fearing to flip out against his dad.  
  
‘So is there anything you can tell me about it? The reason you said those things for example’ Goku asked gently. Gohan swallowed.  
  
 _‘What can I say?! Sorry don’t have a reason just happened? I want to know why I did that, but I honestly don’t know! How am I going to explain it then? Dad will never trust me again!’_ Gohan thought.  
  
Goku saw Gohan’s troubled face as he was thinking a lot over. Just as Goku was about to say something again Gohan nearly whispered something.  
  
‘I….I don’t…know’ Gohan whispered looking down in shame. Goku could tell Gohan was honest and deep ashamed. That was all Goku needed to know.  
  
‘So you don’t know why you said those things?’ Goku asked in confirmation. Gohan nodded. ‘You don’t have any problems with them?’ Goku asked again.   
  
‘Off course not. They’re all my friends and I would never jump to their throats like that. I don’t know what happened. I.I…just…don’t….know!’ Gohan said his voice slowly starting to tremble.  
  
Goku walked to his son and hugged him. ‘It’s okay son. They forgive you and we’ll find out why you said those things. Your mom thinks it’s just your rebellious side acting up in puberty. If that’s the case it’ll pass. If not we’ll find out what is causing this’ Goku assured his son. Gohan let a few tears fall down as his dad could not see his face while they hugged.   
  
After Goku left the room Gohan crawled in bed since it was pretty late and grinned as he thought of Goku lost at what to do. Why Gohan grinned not even Gohan knew. He just felt like he achieved something. Gohan couldn’t shake that feeling and drifted into sleep enjoying his father and mother’s panic over there precious son.   
  
As he fell asleep he heard small laughter and a swishing sound and soon found himself back in the darkness with the annoying green orb. His headache increased rapidly as he chased the orb in his dreams, or more like nightmares.


	7. Catching the Green Orb

_Gohan fell on the ground hard. He groaned in frustration and jumped up again. The orb was mocking him as it flew around his head. The chase started again. Gohan was tripping a lot and nearly fell a few times over his own feet. He was getting tired, but he couldn’t stop chasing the green orb. It kept changing direction at the last second just when Gohan thought he got it. Every time Gohan had to make a sharp turn he nearly lost his balance._  
  
 _But the most annoying part was the maniacal laughter that always sounded behind him as if someone followed him. Every time he turned around to see what it was he saw nothing but the green orb ushering him to focus and catch it. Growling in frustration Gohan chased the green orb into endlessness._   
  


* * *

Again Chichi stood in the kitchen making breakfast. She was worrying about (guess who) Gohan. It was around 11 am. And normally Gohan would be up a few hours already. Goku was already training in the forest. Chichi was making Gohan’s breakfast and hers. She secured everything and went to Gohan’s room.  
  
She knocked but got no answer. Chichi sighed and knocked again. _‘If he’s still asleep he must have been pretty exhausted. Or he isn’t in there, but ran away! Oh NO! ‘_ As Chichi thought this she entered the room quickly.   
  
She saw Gohan lying on his back in his bed. Her panic state left, but she looked a bit worried. Just as she turned around Gohan moaned in his sleep and she turned back to see Gohan tossing and turning a few times before resting still again. Chichi walked closer and placed her hand on his forehead. It felt a bit warm, but not in the way of a fever. As if he had been exercising a lot. Chichi found this a bit troubling because he had been sleeping all night.  
  
 _‘How can he feel this warm? He’s been sleeping at night, so why would he feel so warm? Did he sneak out at night to train or something? If he did I’ll kill him! Perhaps he’s getting sick? Could it be from nightmares? Does he even have nightmares? I thought he got over those? Perhaps he’s still troubled by them and didn’t tell us!? Perhaps I should wake him up?’_ Chichi snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Gohan tossing and turning again.   
  
He was slowly panting and sweat fell down his face. Chichi got very worried and slowly shook Gohan’s shoulder. There was no response. Chichi tried again this time harder. Still nothing and now Chichi was even more worried. She called his name a few times louder every time. Normally Gohan would wake very quickly unlike Goku. Since Gohan didn’t respond at all Chichi felt her panic return.   
  
She shook viciously now yelling Gohan’s name with a panicky voice. ‘GOHAN! WAKE UP!’ Chichi shouted close to Gohan’s ear. Gohan didn’t respond to it. He tossed and turned like he had a nightmare and groaned as if tired and in pain. Chichi felt her heart beat go faster every time Gohan didn’t respond.   
  
Gohan lay still again. Somehow this was even more scary than his tossing and turning. Terrified her son had just died she felt at his neck for a heart beat. She felt one and Gohan was also still breathing. Slight relieve filled her, but she was far from relaxed. Her son had still not awoken.   
  
Chichi smelled something bad. She turned around and saw smoke in the hallway. _‘AH! Oh no the FOOD!’_ Chichi screamed in her head. The fear of her house burning down won the fear for Gohan, for now.  
  
Chichi stormed out of the room to the kitchen to find the food was burning badly. She grabbed the fire extinguisher (yes they had one) and put out the fire. She then opened the windows and doors so the smoke could get out. She coughed as she rushed outside for some fresh air only to bump into someone.  
  


* * *

 _Another hard fall on the ground. Every time he fell the maniacal laughter grew louder and more evil. It was slightly familiar, but Gohan couldn’t think properly at the moment. Every part of him wanted to quite chasing the green orb, but as if on auto pilot Gohan hoisted himself up and chased it again. It glowed brighter at times blinding Gohan so he either tripped or ran into some invisible wall. It probably wasn’t invisible, but in this darkness it was impossible to see. All Gohan saw was blackness and a green glowing orb. All he heard was his own heart beat and panting, the swishing sound of the orb which sometimes sounded as crackling lightning when close enough and that damn laughter._  
  
 _Gohan sighed deep and chased after the orb listening where that damn laughter came from. As if the orb knew he was focused on something else it flew straight for Gohan and at the last second flew up out of reach. As Gohan followed it with his eyes he lost his footing and fell down once more. Gohan growled deeply and stood up again. He wiped some sweat away and his feet were already moving in a run after the green orb._

* * *

Two strong hands carefully hold Chichi’s shoulders and moved her back a bit. Goku looked her in the eyes a bit confused but smiling.  
  
‘Hey Chi, what happened here?’ Goku asked as he saw the smoke come out of the house. Off course he was slightly panicky, but he knew Chichi handled whatever it was.   
  
‘Goku?’ Chichi said a bit startled to see him back so soon. She soon realised he must have felt something was wrong. ‘The food burned, I was a bit distracted’ Chichi said.  
  
Goku raised an eyebrow, but inside his heart hurt a bit. Off course this was because of the food that burned. Somehow it was horrible to hear food had burned.  
  
Suddenly realization hit Chichi and she rushed back in the house. Goku was startled by her sudden leave and followed her. Chichi was in Gohan’s room shaking the boy’s shoulder roughly.  
  
‘Uh Chichi? What are you doing?’ Goku asked confused. Chichi turned around and spoke with panic in her voice.  
  
‘Goku, Gohan won’t wake up. I tried everything’ Chichi said slightly trembling. Goku changed into a worried parent and got serious. He shook Gohan as well and tried all his tickly places. Still no reaction.  
  
‘Normally he wakes up easily. Is he sick?’ Goku asked Chichi. Chichi shook her head.  
  
‘No he’s fine, just not waking up. Perhaps we should ask Bulma’ Chichi said already getting the phone. Goku looked at Gohan while Chichi was calling Bulma. Something was definitely wrong.   
  


* * *

Chichi and Goku were still watching Gohan and ushering him to wake up with no success. It had been 20 minutes since Chichi called Bulma. Outside some noisy sound indicated Bulma had just arrived. There was no need to let her in, because Bulma had already entered the house.  
  
‘Hey I’m here. So what’s the deal?’ Bulma asked as she walked into Gohan’s room.   
  
‘Gohan won’t wake up and he’s warm as if he’s been exercising which is strange because he has been sleeping all night, I hop for him. So what can we do, he’s not sick, but wont wake up, do you know?’ Chichi said all that in one breath and was slowly turning blue.   
  
‘Chichi breath!’ Bulma said. Chichi did as ordered and calmed down very little. Bulma got out some gadgets and checked Gohan’s health. She poked him in several places where humans are weak or quickly hurt.  
  
Goku and Chichi watched as Bulma did what she could. After some time Bulma turned to face them with a sombre look.   
  
‘He seems fine. His heart rate is normal and there’s no problem with his breathing. I tried his weak points, even the saiyan weak points, but he won’t respond to it. It’s like he’s trapped in his sleep. That’s the best I can come up with. I’m sorry. I’ll try again, but I don’t think it’ll do much’ Bulma said.  
  
Goku and Chichi felt even worse now. Not even brilliant Bulma could help Gohan. Gohan suddenly tossed and turned in his sleep once more. All eyes were on Gohan. Sweat dropped down from his face again and he breathed heavy as if he was running a lot. Then he lay still again. Chichi became fearful for her son and couldn’t take much more. Just as Gohan lay still she passed out. Goku caught her and placed her on the couch in the living room. He then returned to Gohan’s side while Bulma tried once more to wake Gohan.  
  


* * *

_Gohan was agitated. He wanted to stop running, but he had not control over his legs. Well he did have control, but only if he intended to catch the orb. As soon as he thought of running away from it his legs went on auto pilot._   
  
_As Gohan ran he thought about his options. He was running far longer than before. Somehow it wouldn’t end this time. The most logical explanation was it would only end this time if he caught the orb. One problem; Gohan really didn’t feel like catching the damn thing. Somehow it gave him the chills as if it was something he’d rather not catch. And it seemed to have a mind of its own._   
  
_Gohan tripped and noticed it was the orb’s fault. It had lingered in front of his feet causing him to trip. Gohan realised he was probably not paying attention again and somehow the orb felt it. Every time Gohan was thinking about other stuff the orb caused him to trip or nearly trip. As long as it got Gohan’s attention._   
  
_Gohan got up and heard the maniacal laughter again. He swiftly turned around and saw nothing. This time the green orb did not appear behind him like all those other times. Gohan was confused and on alert. Something was going to happen. He stepped forward and out of nowhere the green orb slammed into his chest and pushed Gohan back down. Gohan rolled aside and pushed himself up on his feet._   
  
_The orb hovered in front of him and the laughter sounded from the orb this time. Gohan made up his mind and lashed forward. He missed the orb by inches and ran after it. Now he wanted to catch the orb like the dream/nightmare intended. Gohan jumped sideways and up and ducked and other manoeuvres he knew. He used his martial arts to trap the orb._   
  
_After what seemed like hours Gohan got angry. He felt his energy rise and for the first time tried to transform. He felt the familiar energy rush through him and he clenched his fists. Then instantly he transformed into a super saiyan. The chase continued and the orb was zigzagging fearful of being caught._   
  


* * *

Goku and Bulma were sitting in Gohan’s room. Bulma didn’t have any success the second time she tried to wake Gohan or the third time. Now they just sat there wondering what to do.  
  
Gohan suddenly began shifting his body in his bed and tossed and turned and nearly dropped out of his bed. Goku steadied his son in his bed and watched as Gohan was clenching his fists tearing the sheets. Both got very worried now and were glad Chichi was passed out. The sound of tearing sheets was drowned by the sound of Gohan’s energy rushing through the room. In front of Bulma and Goku, Gohan transformed into super saiyan in his sleep.  
  
Goku looked at Bulma startled by all this. ‘Well this is new’ Goku said dull. Bulma looked at him as if saying; You think?  
  


* * *

_Gohan was catching up to the orb quickly. The orb flew around panicky and turned sharply to avoid Gohan. However Gohan was always on his tail. Gohan was actually enjoying this now. Even though it was an orb, it was fun to see it so panicked. Gohan spurt forward. He could almost close his hand around it when the orb as a last resort went the complete opposite way, right at Gohan. It flew straight through his head like it always did to end things. Gohan felt the agonizing pain in his head as if thousand needles stuck in it. Gohan fell on the ground clutching his head._   
  
_After the pain lessened Gohan managed to look up. He saw the orb hovering a bit away. Gohan growled. It hadn’t ended and caused him severe pain. Gohan got very angry as he thought of what a disgracing action that was. He got back on his feet. The laughter grew louder again and was now hurting his eardrums. Anger rose inside Gohan. The laughter was annoying, the orb was disgraceful and he was sick of this game. He felt no desire to play this stupid game._   
  
_Gohan gritted his teeth and the orb, if possible, flinched under his gaze. Gohan’s hair began pointing upwards and a crackling sound surrounded him. Then with a scream of anger Gohan transformed into super saiyan 2. ‘Lets go chase some orb’ Gohan spoke in a cold voice._   
  


* * *

Bulma was pinned against the wall and Goku was struggling in super saiyan against the strong wave of energy radiating from Gohan. Goku could see Gohan was transforming into super saiyan 2. As he was about to fly back from the energy he felt someone holding him back.   
  
‘What’s going on!?’ Piccolo screamed above the noise of the rushing energy.   
  
‘Gohan is transforming in his sleep!’ Goku shouted back. Worry crossed Piccolo’s face, but it didn’t stay long. Gohan finished the transformation and the strong wind from the energy was gone.   
  
Bulma dropped on the ground hard and groaned as she got up. All three looked at Gohan and noticed a familiar grin in his face. It was the same when he said Cell needed to suffer more before dying. Gohan looked like he did when he made his worst mistake ever, according to Gohan.   
  


* * *

_Gohan was behind the orb before the thing even saw him move. It skidded away, but Gohan appeared in front of it. Then Gohan disappeared and before the orb could react Gohan’s hands enclosed around it. The laughter died out and Gohan could feel the orb squirming in his hands._   
  
_Then all of sudden the orb became still. The laughter broke even louder than before. Then it whispered. ‘Nice catch’ Gohan finally figured out who the voice belonged to and in shock pulled away his hands releasing the orb. It didn’t fly away. It changed shape in front of Gohan. It became very large and grew two legs, two arms and a head. Gohan’s eyes widened as he saw who appeared in front of him._   
  
_‘Hello Gohan’ the figure said. Gohan looked in pure shock and slight fear at the monster in front of him._   
  
_‘Cell’ Gohan said in barely a whisper. Cell smirked and then shot his fist right through Gohan’s stomach. Blood poured out and Gohan coughed and gasped as his breath faded away and his vision became even darker. Cell laughed manically as he retracted his fist._   
  
_Gohan placed his hands on the hole in his stomach and while coughing fell on the cold ground. Cell whispered in his ear grinning the whole time._   
  
_‘Noooooooo!’ Gohan screamed and then everything was blacked out and Gohan saw, heard, felt nothing._   
  


* * *

Goku, Piccolo and Bulma watched as Gohan was gasping for breath. Bulma was about to check what was wrong when Gohan screamed.  
  
‘Nooooooo!’ Gohan instantly sat up looking around frantically. He saw his room and he registered three people standing close. Gohan looked up as sweat poured down his face. He saw his dad, Piccolo and even Bulma.  
  
‘Gohan are you okay?’ Bulma asked. Gohan looked at her a bit confused. Then instantly he grabbed his stomach and looked at it. There was no wound. Gohan sighed in relieve and leaned against the wall his bed stood at.  
  
‘Gohan?’ Goku asked. Gohan looked at them again and sighed.  
  
‘I’m fine. You could say I had a very bad nightmare’ Gohan said sounding relieved to be awake. Before another question was asked Gohan hopped out of bed and grabbed some clothing and went into the bathroom.   
  
When he came out the three people were still there. Gohan looked at his bed and shivered at the though of having to go to sleep tonight. This did not go unnoticed.  
  
‘Are you really alright?’ Bulma asked. Gohan shrugged his shoulders.   
  
‘I just need some fresh air. I’ve had enough with sleeping’ Gohan said. Goku chuckled at this.  
  
‘Yeah you sure have. It’s 1 pm already’ Goku said. Gohan looked surprised and the look on his face was priceless.   
  
‘I slept that long?’ Gohan asked bewildered. Goku placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
‘You sure did. Lets go see if your mom is awake as well’ Goku led the way only to find out Gohan wasn’t following.  
  
‘Go see yourself. I’m going outside. Don’t bother to follow me’ Gohan said stern. He jumped out the window and took of to the sky.   
  
‘Guess that was one hell of nightmare. I’ll see if he talks to me later’ With that Goku went to check on his wife. Piccolo decided to leave since he didn’t feel like being around when Chichi woke up.   
  
Bulma followed Goku and after Chichi was informed and some shouting because Gohan flew off Bulma left for home as well.   
  
Meanwhile Gohan was flying around aimlessly thinking about his nightmare. _‘After all those times I finally ended that part I guess. Will my nightmare continue with Cell as my tormentor? When will it just end and leave me alone? Why always these problems? Like I haven’t had a tough enough life yet. I’m sick of all this. There is now way I’m talking about this to my parents. Mom would just panic and dad would probably think it was my guilt. I wish I didn’t have to sleep, not if I am tormented by nightmares. Too bad the eternal dragon can’t grant that wish’_ As Gohan let his mind trail of the sun was slowly setting and soon Gohan would have to go home and_, sleep.


	8. A Change in Behaviour

Gohan slowly landed outside his home. He sighed and walked inside. Two pair of eyes turned to him and looked overjoyed to see him back alive.   
  
‘Gohan!’ Chichi shouted. After she heard her son had flown away she was afraid he would never come back. Gohan shrugged his shoulders and walked right passed her. ‘Gohan?’ Chichi questioned a bit hurt.  
  
‘Gohan can you tell us where you’ve been and how…you are?’ Goku asked in a parenting tone of voice. He wasn’t used to talk like this to Gohan. He always acted kind and happy around his little boy, but….Gohan wasn’t a little boy anymore and he needed to talk to them.  
  
‘No. Leave me alone. I’m sick of everything’ Gohan said monotone. However the bite in his voice was not missed. It sounded like venom or hatred in his voice though he hid it well.  
  
Gohan entered his room and closed the door before anyone could enter. He sighed and sank down to the ground against the closed door. _‘They’re so annoying. Why can’t they leave me alone? Annoying rodents’_ Gohan thought.   
  
He slowly rose looking daggers around his room. He growled in anger and frustration as he sat down on his bed. It was time to go to sleep.  
  


* * *

‘Darkness. It’s everywhere’ Gohan said solemnly. This time however he could see himself, but that was all he saw. A soft laugh was heard in the distance. It came closer and louder. It sounded muffled as if it was inside something or ……… someone. That was it, the laugh sounded form inside someone. Inside Gohan himself. Inside his body. It echoed through his head.  
  
Suddenly a powerful sting went through his stomach. Gohan grabbed his stomach and bent over in pain. Then he grabbed his throat as the pain moved upwards into his body. Gohan felt nauseas and opened his mouth thinking he would throw up. What happened then was true horror.  
  
Two pink glows appeared in the darkness of Gohan’s mouth. Then a head pushed to get out. It laughed manically as it pushed further. Soon it’s shoulders and arms emerged as well followed by it’s torso and further. Soon Cell emerged completely from Gohan’s body laughing maniacally.   
  
‘Hello Gohan’ He said in that horrible tone of his. He was enjoying this. Gohan was about to snap at him, but he didn’t.  
  
‘Hello Cell’ Gohan said in the same kind of evil way. Inside Gohan was screaming “What the Hell!”, but outside he was acting just like Cell.  
  
Gohan regained control and looked around himself. He then noticed his feet were green and as he looked further he noticed he looked exactly the same as Cell only with his own head.    
  
‘Noooooooooo!’ Gohan screamed. Before he could do anything Cell laughed and jumped into his mouth again disappearing into Gohan’s body once more. Gohan could feel every movement and coughed heavily. His eyes rolled back and he fainted.

* * *

‘Ah!’ Gohan sat up in bed panting and wet from his own sweat. He pulled a hand through his hair and sighed. He got out of bed and took a shower. As he emerged from the bathroom fully dressed in his usual purple gi he dropped to his knees holding his stomach. A sudden nauseas feeling had overwhelmed him and Gohan immediately remembered his nightmare and Cell’s emergence. Fear bottled upwards for a moment, but hatred and anger took its place abruptly.  
  
‘What am I afraid of? Fear is beyond me. I am the strongest being in the universe. I have nothing to fear’ Gohan said. He walked into the kitchen and sat down for breakfast.  
  
‘Aaaah!’ Chichi screamed as she turned around to her husband and son. The food she was holding had dropped to the ground and Chichi ran to her son. Before Gohan knew what was happening she was fiddling with his hair making hysteric noises.  
  
‘Mother what’s wrong?’ Gohan asked rather snappy. Goku’s jaw dropped not only at Gohan saying mother, but at what Chichi had noticed. Chichi momentarily looked stunned at her son for his choice of words, but soon began ranting still holding his hair.  
  
‘Gohan! What did you do!? I never gave permission for this! _Why_ did you do this? _When_ did you do this? Did _you_ do this? Did you do it because you’re angry? Did you do it to anger us or me? Explain yourself!’ Chichi was ranting.   
  
‘Shut UP!’ Gohan screamed. Chichi covered her ears as she was very close when he screamed. Shocked both parents looked at Gohan. ‘For once will you stop with the ranting! I have no idea what you are talking about so how about you tell me what it is you saw’ Gohan said extremely annoyed.  
  
 _‘I hate this place. I hate these people. I hate this planet’_ Gohan thought as he waited for an answer.  
  
Chichi broke from her shock and became serious and angry again. ‘This is what I SAW!’ Chichi said angrily as she pulled a lock of hair down so it hung in front of Gohan’s face.  
  
Gohan’s eyes turned to shock for less than a second. His lock was green, not black. He soon had a serious and annoyed expression again and brushed his mother’s hand away.  
  
‘So what? It’s only green. I take it this is the only one’ Gohan said monotone. One lock of his hair had changed colour and although Gohan had no idea how or why he wasn’t bothered by it. Somehow he didn’t care. Not feeling hungry anymore Gohan stood up and walked out of the house leaving a stunned, but angry Chichi and a silent Goku.

* * *

Gohan flew to a random place in the mountains nearby. He shot a few ki blasts beasue he felt like it.   
  
_‘They’re so bothersome. No one understands me. All this power is mine to bear. I love to have so much power. It gives me some control. Not even Vegeta can stand up to me. If they try and I wouldn’t mind,  I’ll crush them………on by one’_ Gohan thought as he landed on the mountains.   
  
He charged another ki blast and shot it at the mountains. They were soon crumbled. Gohan at first looked bemused than annoyed. He was bored, but he got an idea. He flew off to his new destination, Capsule Corporation.  
  


* * *

‘Hey Veggie!’ gohan shouted floating in the air above the gravity room. A loud growl was heard inside as a reply and soon Vegeta emerged from it.   
  
‘Why if it isn’t the little brat’ Vegeta said mockingly trying not to charge in. Bulma came outside having heard some voices and Vegeta’s growl.  
  
‘What going on? Do we have guests Vegeta?’ Bulma asked. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Gohan in the air. ‘Oh hey Gohan. Wha…’ Bulam began but was cut off quickly.  
  
‘Silence woman!’ Vegeta snapped. Bulma turned red from anger and stomped the ground.   
  
‘Yeah I suggest you butt out. This is just between me and Veggie’ Gohan said bemused. Vegeta if possible blew steam out of his nose and without warning charged up at Gohan.  
  
The two began exchanging punches and kicks. A bewildered Bulma was watching all this. She quickly snapped out of it and ran inside to call Chichi while outside two warriors were ready to make the other bleed.  
  


* * *

Chichi and Goku had just finished cleaning up breakfast. They had been shocked after Gohan left and silently went to work. Neither knew how to fix things and neither knew what was actually going on. Their sweet, innocent boy had changed. He was full of anger, annoyance and it seemed hatred as well. He acted so strangely now. They hoped after the whole Cell Games everything would go back to normal, but it didn’t. Even though Goku talked to Gohan about his guilt problem, something was still bothering him. Something had to, right? Why else would Gohan be acting up like this.  
  
Both parents jumped as a sound filled the room. It was the phone. ‘Hello Chichi speaking’ Chichi said through the phone. She was met with a slightly hysteric voice.  
  
‘Chichi you and Goku have to come over, now. Gohan is here and he provoked Vegeta. They’re fighting!’ Bulma said slightly frantic. Chichi understood and as she put down the phone she turned to Goku.  
  
‘Gohan provoked Vegeta’ she said and those three words were more than enough. Goku stood up in less than a second and grabbed his wife. Then both disappeared.  
  


* * *

Goku and Chichi appeared in front of the house and Bulma had just come out. Before they could speak the sound of ki blasts and fighting took their attention upwards.  
  
‘Had enough, Veggie?’ Gohan said mockingly. Vegeta growled and charged at the boy again.   
  
‘You will pay brat! How dare you mock my name! I am a saiyan Prince!’ Vegeta shouted as he threw punch after punch at Gohan.  
  
‘Haha is that all? Is that the only reason you have? A saiyan Prince? You’re pathetic’ Gohan said. Vegeta became angrier by every word and all three on the ground could tell. ‘You always use that reason because it points out you are better than others. Well if you are then tell me. Why aren’t you the strongest then?’ Gohan said. Now he had done it. Vegeta’s pressure point. He wasn’t the strongest.  
  
Enraged Vegeta went Super Saiyan and charged at Gohan. His punch made contact and sent Gohan flying back quite a bit. Gohan steadied himself and looked daggers at Vegeta.   
  
‘Well then, it seems we’re getting serious now. Let me show you how it’s done, Veggie’ Gohan said and he went super saiyan as well. Everyone could guess why Gohan didn’t go full power (SS 2). He wanted to embarrass Vegeta.  
  
Both saiyans exchanged many punches, but Gohan was stronger than Vegeta in this form as well. After all it was only a few weeks ago that Gohan was in this form for 24/7. Gohan dodged or blocked every punch with ease and easily got some punches through Vegeta’s defence. Off course it was partly because Vegeta was enraged and unfocused right now.  
  
Goku was about to step in when he noticed Gohan’s green hair lock was gone. Before he could think more about it Vegeta crashed into the ground in front of him and the women.   
  
‘Seems you’re done Veggie’ Gohan said as he slowly descended to the ground. Vegeta got up, but before he could charge Gohan again Goku stood next to him.  
  
‘Let it go Vegeta. Gohan is not himself. Don’t let him provoke you’ Goku said. Vegeta growled and angrily walked inside avoiding any contact with Bulma. Goku then turned to Gohan.  
  
‘Ah great now you are going to tell me you’re very disappointed in me, aren’t you? Well sorry father, but I’m not in the mood’ Gohan said. He let go of his super saiyan transformation. His hair turned to black again and his green lock appeared again as well.  
  
Goku and Chichi stared at it and soon Bulma as well. ‘What!? Gohan you died your hair……..and Chichi let you?!’ Bulma nearly screamed in shock.  
  
Gohan now noticed his green lock of hair and grinned. ‘Not quite. It just appeared, but I don’t care. It suits me’ Gohan said. Goku couldn’t help but look at his son as if he were a complete stranger.  
  
All three faces looked stunned in fear. Right in front of them another lock of Gohan’s black hair was turning lighter. Slowly it became lighter and turned into the same green as the first one. Goku couldn’t help but think of Cell’s green colour. It was exactly the same green. Gohan looked up and pulled at his hair noticing the lock changing green.   
  
‘Hmm, two already. Well then I’m off. Tell Veggie it was my pleasure to kick his butt’ With that said Gohan flew off leaving three yet again stunned people.


End file.
